Invisible
by xElisabeth
Summary: When Dalia River came to Forks, she was not expecting to meet the strange, but handsome Edward Cullen and his family. Although she is invisible to him, she can't help but fall for Edward. But how does she already seem to know things about him? And what has Bella Swan to do with this? Can she live with the idea of being a friend at most, when she wanted to be so much more instead?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So I've decided to give things a shot with a new story. I wrote this when I was 14 (oh how time flies!) and have recently begun translating en rewriting it. Although at first it will follow the main story line as I planned it out at the time, it will continue on to be a lot more original and interesting than I had first written it (just changing the names of the characters isn't really a good story). Anyway, I hope you'll bear with me until we get to the more fun parts. Those of you who have read my other story know that I tend to take some time to build the foundation for my stories, but I'll try to bring some sensation in it as soon as I can. On another note, I know the summary sucked - since I am incapable of summarizing my own stories, without giving you all the details. So once again; bear with me. I will post chapter 1 along with the prologue, so you can get a general grasp of my writing style.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Prologue<em>

Wiping the car window clean with the sleeve of my sweater, I took a look outside. The only proof that we had actually entered Forks – and were not just driving around in the Amazon – was the small road sign that read 'Welcome in Forks'. So far I had seen green trees, green plants, hell even the road sign was covered in green moss. I sighed heavily and heard another sigh escape from the other side of the back seat. My sister, probably.

After only a few more minutes the car stopped in front of a tiny house which, surprise surprise, had a greenish glow to it. The house itself was small, with only a tiny driveway on one side and a large tree on the other. I could already say with certainty that I hated Forks.

'Don't you think it looks magical?' My mother dared to comment from her place in the front passenger seat. Neither me, nor Veronica answered, but I think I could speak for the both of us if I say that the closest way it resembled something magical to me was when I imagined an old, evil witch living there.

Reluctantly I left the warm, comfortable car to step into the damp air. Those were really the only possibilities when it came to the weather in Forks, I thought bitterly. It either rained or it was misty and damp. Believe me, I Googled it. Truthfully, it was a miracle it wasn't raining yet, as apparently Forks had the highest ratings of rainfall of the entire United States.

We crossed the lawn towards the front door and opened it to find a small – _very _small – corridor. It was barely big enough to house two people at the same time and I became claustrophobic just by looking at it. I didn't get time to dwell on it, though, for we soon continued to find the kitchen on the right hand side and the living room on the other. My mother nearly had a heart attack when she found out there was no dishwasher installed and had to cling to the counter to remain standing.

'I told you this was a bad idea,' I mumbled, but knew no one was listening anyway. After waiting a few moments for my mother to regain her posture we visited the mini living room and then went up the stairs. According to the advertisement, there would be three bedrooms and one bathroom. I didn't like the idea of having to share a bathroom with three other people, especially because I was used to having one entirely for myself, but again decided not to comment as no one cared about my opinion anyway. After all, I really didn't want to move to Forks, but where had that brought me?

Dad pointed to one of the doors, which apparently was my room. Opening it, it took all my strength not to burst out in tears at the size of it. If it had not specifically said three bedrooms in the advertisement, the room could easily be mistaken for a closet or even a double wall. It was a miracle someone had even taken the effort of putting a window in it, but I was nonetheless glad they had. At least I would not suffocate to death.

Closing the door, I didn't even try to hide my sulky face and went to look at my parents room – which happened to be a lot bigger than my one square feet. 'I hate it here, Dad,' I commented dryly.

'Sweetheart, we just got here. I am sure that once we've decorated and gotten settled you will like it.'

'And when we've gotten a dishwasher,' my mother added, more to my Dad than to me. Once again, my opinion was completely overruled. Honestly, I highly doubted if I would ever grow to like Forks. What am I saying, I even doubted if I was even going to survive Forks.

I decided that my presence was no longer needed and, after seeing that Veronica's room, too, was a lot bigger than mine, huffed and went to the car. Putting on the radio, I came to the conclusion that apparently even the signal was bad. After fumbling for a while in hopes I would somehow find the right frequency, I gave up and leaned against the back of the seat. Living in Forks was most definitely going to be one of the things I would suppress for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Have fun reading and let me know what you think guys!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 1<em>

I am not even sure when I'd closed my eyes, but suddenly my Dad's voice penetrated the silence. 'We're going to unload the car, you can start with your own stuff.' I didn't open my eyes yet, though, still hoping that when I would, I would be back in Los Angeles. Home sickness overwhelmed me as I thought of the beaches, the sun, the city that was always bustling. Opening my eyes, however, I found that I was still in Forks and the depressing reality of my life came rushing back to me. I stepped out of the car, feeling as miserable as is physically possible, and slammed the door shut.

When I opened the trunk, somehow one of the bags fell down and ended with a _plop_ in a pool of water. Fantastic. Not only was it one of the bags that contained my own stuff, the bag also caused a mini tsunami, effectively soaking my left leg to the bone. Mumbling some profanities, I picked it up and, along with another one of my bags, carried it into the house. I didn't take the effort of bringing them up to my room, instead I just dropped them in the hallway, hoping someone would at least trip over them and break something. Preferably my mother, as she was the reason we were now in this God-forsaken place.

I just reached the car in time to see a moving van stop in front of the house. Deciding this was my cue to get out of the way, I got my rain coat and put it down on the damp grass. Sitting down on it, I watched with amusement as my parents and some men from the van carried our furniture inside. I used to have a double bed in LA, but I suppose I shouldn't complain about my new, single bed, as I would be highly surprised if even that would fit into my room.

Suddenly, as if God thought my day wasn't miserable enough as it was, I felt a drop of rain on my arm. _Great_, just what I needed. In just a couple of minutes, the few splashes of rain had turned into a massive shower, so I put on my coat and went to sit underneath the tree. Although it didn't help much – as the branches were so far apart that they hardly formed any cover – I decided to stay where I was. It didn't matter much anymore anyway, as my hair was already plastered to my back and I was soaked up until my underwear. Just great.

'Hey,' it sounded from the other side of the tree.

I really didn't need to turn around to know it was Veronica sitting next to me. So I didn't. I merely watched as my mother came out of the house, her hands above her head in a weak attempt to shelter herself from the rain, probably searching for us. The idea of calling her, so she wouldn't have to search, came to me, but I decided it was her own fault we came to this crappy place and thus deserved every bit of rain that was coming her way. Unfortunately, of course, my sister wasn't as much of crappy daughter as I was and called her.

'I think this will take a while, certainly with this rain and all, so if you like you can go to the supermarket and get something for dinner.' She still had her hands above her head, although she was already soaked.

'Sure, because of course I'd _love_ to go and search for a supermarket in a village I have never been when the rain is pouring out of the sky like this.'

Catching up on my sarcasm – which was rare for her, I tell you – she turned to my sister. 'Why don't you take the car, it's not far from here.'

My sister, being the perfect daughter that she was, of course nodded and took the money and keys Mom handed her. Sprinting to the car, she got in and quickly drove off.

Honestly, I wonder until this very day how she could stand herself, but I guess I will never really know. My sister and I really could have been born to two different mothers, as we had absolutely nothing in common. Dear heavens, I could only hope..

I pulled up my legs to my chest and looked at the rain that fell. With every drop that fell from the branch above my head onto my knee, I repeated the words in my head, as if it was some sort of mantra. I hate Forks. I hate Forks. I hate Forks. God, I was effectively driving myself insane. Since I was getting wet anyway, I decided I might as well find myself some entertainment – if there was any.

Getting up, I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my raincoat, where they were met with the familiar feel of my phone. Pulling out some earphones from another pocket, I carefully slid the wire beneath my jacket – as electrocuting myself on my very first day wasn't exactly on top of my bucket list – and then clicked on play.

I sauntered away from the house, my eyes fixed on the ground beneath my feet. Without a clue as to where I was going, I made my way through the many, similar looking streets of Forks. It didn't take long before I had found what seemed to be the center of the small town. There was a supermarket, a coffee shop and a hairdresser. It was quite pathetic compared to Los Angeles, but I guess that wasn't so different from everything else in this town. The orange strings of what once were bangs were plastered against my face, blocking my vision to the extent that I could barely make out the familiar, grey Audi that was parked in front of the supermarket.

Although I was eager to get out of the cold wetness, I was not really looking forward to having to go grocery shopping with my big sister. We both knew that doing things together was a recipe for disaster, especially when it came to making decisions. Veronica and I, we were truly like fire and ice and I still waited for the day that Mom would tell me I was adopted. Once again, I could only hope.

I sighed, wiping some of the strings of hair from my face and then proceeded walking. Soon I reached something that was supposed to resemble a school. I say supposed, because it looked absolutely nothing like it. In LA, my high school had been a large, modern building with internet on all computers. Forks High School was a collection of small, ancient looking buildings and I highly doubted they would have even heard of internet, let alone have computers that had access to it. A small sign that read the school's name reassured an unknowing visitor that this indeed was the school. I knew not whether to cry in despair or laugh from the ridiculousness of this town. I decided on the second, if only to keep myself from getting into a major depression.

I must say that I wasn't really looking forward to my first day of school tomorrow. For although Veronica was pretty, funny, popular and extremely socially gifted, I wasn't. I might like to pretend to be some super badass that always has some witty comments up her sleeve, in reality my palms already got sweaty by the thought of having to engage in social activities. Even at my old school, where I had already spent a good three years, I had only made a couple of friends and was basically invisible to all the rest of the school population. So yeah, even if the curriculum wouldn't be horrible, the teachers wouldn't give us tons of homework and the cafeteria food would be tolerable, my social awkwardness would probably cause me enough trouble to make sure I would develop at least one psychological disorder.

Suddenly, I noticed the rain had lessened and I decided now was as good as any time to get on my way again. However, as I wasn't really looking forward to going 'home', I settled with going to the supermarket anyway. With my music still on, I crossed the street without looking – which in retrospect wasn't that good an idea, especially not with my luck. I didn't see the car until it was only a few feet away. Although I could hear the brakes as the car came closer, I knew a collision was inevitable. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo cliffhanger. Sorry guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so here's the second real chapter. It's still not really eventful, but I just wanted to give a bit of a background before we really start te story. Let me know what you think, I really value your opinions. **

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 2<p>

Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the grey cover of clouds above my head. And the fact that I was not dead, of course. Then I noticed someone standing next to me and I decided it would be best to inform him of that small detail as well, before he would go into shock or something. I quickly scrambled to my feet, but had to hold on to the front of the blue car as I was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea.

'I am alright, really.' I tried to comfort the boy, seeing that he still looked deathly pale. After that, I gave myself a once over, noticing my hands had some scrapes on them, there were holes in my jeans, but apart from that I appeared to be fine. No broken bones and hospital visits this time, I was very pleased with myself. It's only then that I looked at the boy beside me. He was a little bit taller than me – which was not very shocking given the fact I was only a tiny 5 feet and three inch tall. Hardly impressive. Anyways, he seemed to be of the same age as I was.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming and then…-'

'Don't worry about it, I've had worse,' I shrugged.

'I am Derek Jeffers, by the way.'

'Dalia Rivers,' I offered, ignoring his outstretched hand. I didn't want to touch it and besides, it was far too formal. I mean, we were teenagers for God's sake. Also, he had only minutes ago nearly driven over me, so I guess that meant we were kind of past the point of shaking hands.

'I know. I mean… you know.. it's..,' he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, then settled upon; 'It's a small town.'

I sighed, knowing I should have expected this. I mean, I shouldn't even be surprised if they had checked my background and had looked into my criminal record – not that they would find anything of course.

'Are you sure you are alright? I can take you to the hospital if you like!' Derek offered.

I nodded, a bit too fast, for my head already started aching again. 'Thanks, but I really am great. So eh bye.'

He seemed confused, but snapped out of it as I turned and started walking again. 'Will I see you at school tomorrow?' He sounded hopeful, too hopeful. This conversation was starting to get really awkward, really fast.

'Yeah sure, gotta go now, though. Bye.' I quickly crossed the street – this time I _did_ look left and right – and walked up to the supermarket. I noticed our car was still parked outside, which was a relief since I didn't want to have to walk the entire way back anymore.

The supermarket was small and the different aisles were narrow. A handful of windows let in some greenish daylight, but the shop was mostly illuminated by bright fluorescent tubes. Overall, it created a... depressive atmosphere.

I swiftly made my way to where I could see the food products stacked up to high above my head. When passing them, I did my uttermost best not to bump into anything and when I finally found my sister I had only knocked over one can of beans. A real feat for me, I tell you.

'What happened to you?' Veronica gave me a once over, then threw me a disapproving glance.

'I eh.. fell.' I really didn't want to tell her that I had had a near death experience on my first day in Forks.

She nodded, not very convinced. But then again, she wasn't very interested either. 'I already got some spaghetti for tonight, bread for tomorrow morning and apples. So all that is left is some milk.'

'Spaghetti? That's just great..'

Luckily it was at that moment that we found the milk and so, no outburst came. I knew I was getting on her nerves with my sarcasm – hell with breathing alone – but found that I didn't care much. After Veronica paid, we put the groceries on the back seat of the car and drove 'home'. I'd put on the stereo and closed my eyes, and when the music turned to nothing but noise, I knew we were back.

Before Veronica could ask me to help with the groceries, I jumped out of the car – almost losing my footing – and walked into the house. In the meanwhile Mom, Dad and the guys from the moving van had placed all the big furniture into their respectful places and hundreds of cardboard boxes littered the rest of the space. Feeling a bit like Indiana Jones, I jumped from one empty place to another, making sure to avoid all boxes that had the message "Fragile" on them. It's in this fashion that I finally reached the living room.

When they looked up, I put on my chagrin face once more. But before I could even think of another bad thing I could say about Forks, Veronica stepped into the room, holding the groceries in one hand and waving to my parents with the other.

Let's say that Veronica was everything a parent could ever wish for. She was pretty, smart and was good in her interaction with others – apart from with me that is. I suppose my parents would have wanted me to look more like her, but well.. She was your typical Los Angeles beauty queen; five feet and nine inch tall, tanned, with wavy blond hair and big, blue eyes. I, on the other hand, seemed to be the complete opposite with my pathetic five feet and three inch, pale skin, red hair and grey eyes. I would burn in the first rays of sunshine in the spring and for the rest of the year would pretty much not tan at all. The greatest thing about it was that I didn't even knew where I got it from. My Mom could be my sister's twin, if it were not for the grey that was slowly starting to spread through her hair. My Dad used to be your all-American football player, with his brown hair, tanned skin and lean body. So even in our family, I was pretty much an outsider.

While I was musing over the sad reality of my life, Veronica had disappeared into the kitchen to start with dinner – because she even excelled at _that_.

'I'm going to my room,' I muttered, knowing that no one cared anyway.

When I opened the door, I nearly had another heart attack. I would probably never get used to this.. Dropping myself onto the bed, I brushed my still damp hair from my face. Why, of all places, did we have to move here? We could have moved to someplace else, any place but here. But no, my mother just _had _to decide to move to the hamlet that is Forks.

A voice called me to come down, probably to have dinner or something. I sighed as I heaved myself up again, putting all my effort in plastering a fake smile on my face. I think I had made it pretty clear by now that I had no desire to be here, yet here we were. I might as well make the best of it, I decided.

When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed everyone was already eating. 'Thanks for waiting for me, guys. I really appreciate it.' My intention to let go of my grudge had apparently failed, but hey, they deserved it. Sitting down, I reluctantly took a bite from the pasta. I'd never liked spaghetti, to be frank, but somehow it seemed to taste even worse now we were in Forks. After a few bites, I gave up and put down my cutlery. 'Can I go to my room, Mom, I am not feeling so well.'

She studied my face for a moment, then probably came to conclusion that I did look pale, and nodded. They always forgot this was just my natural skin colour, but I guess it sometimes worked in my advantage. I quickly stood from the table and went back to my room. Standing in front of the window, I could only vaguely make out the shapes of the trees and bushes in our backyard. The moon offered little light, as it was nearly constantly hidden from sight by the grey clouds.

As I thought back on the day, a sudden, horrible realization hit me: I had to go to school tomorrow. The thought of it alone was sufficient reason to jump out of the window, but I decided against that idea – if just for the sake of wanting to cause a bit more of a mess for my parents when I would die. Grabbing my pajamas, I locked myself in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Feeling the warm water on my skin, I finally felt at ease. If I closed my eyes, it would be as if I was back in my private bathroom in LA. As if we never moved to this stupid place. Then suddenly the warmth was gone and cold, _ice cold_ water was pouring down on me.

I jumped away from the water screamnig and, of course, slipped. I clung to the shampoo shelf for dear life and then finally found back my footing. Resting my head against the wall, I tried to ignore the cold water that was making my legs grow numb. At last, when I noticed them becoming an unhealthy looking shade of purple, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. When I had changed into my pajamas, I combed through my wet hair and threw my towel in one of the corners of the bathroom. I didn't feel like bringing it down to the laundry, but I did it mostly to piss off my mother. I tried blow drying my hair, if only to look a bit decent on my first day of school, but quickly stopped when the smell of burnt hair started filling the room.

Entering my 'room' I notice it's only 9pm, but since I was pretty much out of ideas to spend my time, I nestled myself beneath the covers. Despite the bed being so small, it really wasn't all that bad. I yawned and pulled out my phone. Scrolling through my messages, it was depressing to see just how few people had actually cared enough to ask about my first day here. I guess it was understandable, though. I hadn't exactly left on good terms.

The rain was now no more than a drizzle and the soft sound of it splashing against my window made for a comforting background music. I tried not to think about anything – especially not tomorrow – and after a long, long time dozed off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Dear readers, I am happy to present to you... CHAPTER 3! So, I didn't get any reviews yet (*cries pathetically*), but some people started following this story, so I suppose I must have done something right. Anyways, without further ado; enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ Chapter 3

I woke up with a start and slammed my hand down on the alarm. Although I wanted to stay in my warm bed for a few more minutes, I knew that if I didn't go now, the bathroom would be taken. Quickly grabbing the clothes I had laid out on the chair the previous night, I dragged myself to the bathroom.

I must say looking at myself wasn't doing much for my mood. In fact, it made me want to crawl back in bed even more. I sighed, knowing it was no use and started dressing leisurely. When I finally had my clothes on – and the right way, too – I started brushing my hair and put on some make up. I didn't like make up that much, so I kept it fairly modest, only using some foundation for the bags underneath my eyes and some mascara. I was just giving myself a once over in the mirror when I heard knocking on the door.

'Dalia, hurry up, your Dad needs to go to his work.' My mother, of course. Although she didn't work, she was always up in the morning, making sure to ruin my day before it would even begin. Like I said, she didn't have a job, yet she was the one who decided we'd come here in the first place. How unfair is that?

Anyways, since it was her fault that we had to share the bathroom, I chose to ignore her voice and instead picked up the brush again and purposelessly started combing my hair. After five minutes or so, when I decided I would get enough trouble with this as it was, I went downstairs to have some breakfast. I noticed Veronica was already sat at the table, looking perfect as always, but I didn't say anything to her. Instead, I poured myself some cereal and looked out of the window. More rain, how fabulous..

At that moment, Mom came into the kitchen. She was still wearing her bath robe, but apart from that she looked already presentable. I really was the only one looking like a homeless person when I came out of bed, I guess. 'Girls, I came to wish you good luck at your new school. Veronica, I've got not the least doubt that you'll fit right in, just try to give the other girls a chance with the boys too,' she smiled, then turned to me and her face turned stern. 'And Dalia, for the love of God, please try not to get kicked out of school, will you?'

Although I had been kicked out of my last school, that was not so much because of myself – because like I told you earlier, I was not as much of a badass as I tried to seem – but more so because I'd hung out with the wrong crowd. Anyways, we both nodded and got our bags. When we were both set, we said goodbye to Mom and went to the car. Before I put my seatbelt on, I double checked if I was wearing pants – which I was – and then turned up the music, so I wouldn't have to talk with Veronica. Not that this was necessary, for chances that she would want to talk with me were already slim to begin with.

When we pulled up the school parking lot, it was still mostly empty. I guess we must have been early. As she turned off the engine, Veronica turned to me. 'Look, I'd really appreciate it if you would not cling to me in school, or talk to me for that matter. It's bad enough that we are family and I don't want to see my chances of surviving here being ruined because of you.'

I shrugged 'Like I had even wanted to.' I guess her words would have hurt me, if it were not that I was already used to this. Back in LA, most people didn't even know we were related. And that's exactly how I liked it.

Reluctantly, I opened the passenger door and sprinted across the lot to the secretarial services office. Although it was cold, and wet, outside, it was only a small distance and I wasn't yet soaked to the bone when we entered. The office was pleasingly warm and decorated in a simple manner. There were a few chairs lined up against the wall, probably functioning as a waiting area. A couple of large plants served as decoration and on one side of the room was a large counter behind which a middle aged lady sat. Immediately recognizing us as the "new kids", she gave us our timetables and told us where our first class would be. It all seemed very simple, as it was a small school with not as many classrooms as I was used to. The only potential problem was that the classes would be in different buildings and I still had to figure out which building was which.

Soon we were back outside and drove to the normal, student's parking. When we left the car, we both went into a different direction and I knew that would be our last interaction for the day. Fortunately, we weren't as early as I thought we would be and when I reached the classroom I heard the first bell. I quickly introduced myself to the teacher, who pointed me to a place in the back. I couldn't say I really minded that, though, because people had been staring at me ever since I set foot in this school. They were expecting us, just like that Derek guy told me. Opening my book, I noticed it was all matter that we'd worked through in LA. Therefore, I just rested my head on it and closed my eyes. Soon the teacher's voice was no more than a sound in the background and I found my consciousness slipping.

However, at that moment a voice disturbed the peace. 'Dalia..? Dalia?!'

Annoyed, I open my eyes and looked around. It didn't take long before I saw Derek, who sat in the desk in front of me, but who was now turned in his seat. When he noticed I was listening, he stopped saying my name and continued 'So how do you like our school?'

Although I felt more like punching him for waking me for such a stupid question, I decided against it. It's only my first day after all and if I was ever to have any friends, it would not do well to hit a guy. 'It's okay.'

'What do you have next?'

'I eh…' I looked down at the timetable 'History.' I smiled, history was one of the subjects I did actually enjoy. I was even fairly good at it, which was also a big plus.

'Me too!' The teacher threw him an angry glance, but then continued his lecture. Derek, this time in a softer tone, continued. 'So, perhaps we could sit together?' I didn't like the tone in his voice, it was too hopeful, again.

'Sure, sounds alright.' I was glad when after this, we didn't have any more chance to talk. I tried paying attention to the lecture, I really did, but I must say I truly wasn't all that motivated. So I started doodling in my note book.

For the rest of the morning, I was stuck with Derek. Not only did he want to sit beside me in _every_ class, he also kept on rambling as we walked to our next classes. It was really getting a bit tiring and I was about to call him out on it when I noticed we had lunch. It would have to wait, I decided, for my hungry stomach churned for something nice. Now, one can say a lot of ugly stuff about Forks High School, but I must admit the food looked really great.

After we had grabbed some food, Derek guided me through the maze of tables and finally stopped at a not so crowded one. Of course, since I had been looking around instead of listening to him, I had not noticed when he suddenly stopped and I bumped right into him. Instantly turning red, I quickly apologized, especially since I had smeared some of the jam from my sandwich on the back of his shirt. I didn't tell him that, though.

He told me not to mention it and went to introduce all the people at the table. As was to be expected, when he finally said the last name I had already forgotten all the others, but I gave them a friendly wave. 'Hi.'

I was glad to know that there were also a couple of girls seated at the table and I swiftly sat myself between one with sandy blond hair and another with chestnut brown hair. I vaguely remembered that the one with the darker hair was called Georgina, but wasn't sure about the other anymore. Something with an N, perhaps? I believe both of them had been in several of my classes, but wasn't sure. 'I believe we have some classes together…. Georgina, right?' I asked, playing it safe.

She nodded and took a bite from her apple before she spoke 'Yes, you're in my English and Biology class.'

After that, we didn't speak anymore. She seemed like a girl of few words and I could appreciate that, since I was as well. If I wouldn't be forced to sit beside Derek in every class, we might even become good friends. I let my eyes gaze across the cafeteria and noticed my sister sitting at, or rather _on_, one of the tables in the far end corner. She seemed to already have found herself a group of worshippers, so I guess my Mom didn't need to worry about that anymore. Now all I had to do was not to get kicked out of school.. I huffed.

When the bell rang again, I managed to hide from Derek and walked with Georgina – who turned out to be far better company – to class. Or at least, she walked me to mine, then continued to her own. If I was correct, I now had Art. I had been looking forward to it all day, especially when I'd learned it was one of the classes I would not have with Derek. Opening the door, I found a spacious room, with large tables at which already a few students sat.

I walked up to the teacher, a young, friendly looking woman with ebony hair.

'Ah you must be the new student! I am very happy to see that there are still students interested in the Arts. My name is Miss Landon, but feel free to call me Lucy any time. You can find pencils and paper in the drawers over there. Because of the small interest in this compartment, groups are relatively small and most of the time there will be another group working here as well. The first few tables are for your group, the tables behind it are for the seniors.'

Simply nodding, I went to get the needed tools from the drawers and sat myself at a table that was still empty. My parents thought Art was a waste of time and money and dreaded the day I would choose to make my profession of it. Mom looked down on artists, thinking they only chose art because they couldn't do anything else. I suppose that was true in my case, but for the rest of the artistic communion it was only offensive.

It was at that moment that I noticed them. The girl was small, hardly any taller than me, and had short, dark locks that were spiked up to the side. She looked a bit like a fairy, with the elegant way she moved, almost glided. She held the hand of a taller boy… man? He was lean and had honey blonde hair. His face looked pained, but he moved with the same elegancy as the girl. The most striking thing about them, though, was that they were both breathtakingly beautiful. Their face structure, their skin, it was all flawless, looking like they were from a magazine. The way she looked at him, it wasn't hard to feel the love radiating between the two and I could only guess they were lovers. One thing confused me, however: the colour of their skin. Even compared to me, they were both deathly pale. So perhaps they were just brother and sister then, I mused, since they shared this rather rare characteristic.

I didn't have much more time to ponder the issue though, for as if on cue, both of them looked at me and I realised I had been staring. Feeling the heath rush to my cheeks, I quickly turned back to my own table and concentrated on Miss Landon, who was just explaining our assignment. It took me all my effort not to look over my shoulder, though, but eventually I managed to get absorbed in the assignment.

When I came home that evening, I felt like a drowned cat. Since Veronica had only had school until two, I didn't have much choice but to walk home. I stripped out of my wet, sticky clothes and put on my pyjamas. After I had wrapped a towel around my head, I went downstairs. As usual, I found the rest of the family already eating. I sat myself with a sigh on the empty chair and looked down at the food on my plate. Spaghetti leftovers, lucky me…

'…made so much friends already! Oh and in Chemistry we have a project, so on Friday my partner will come over so we can work on it and…' I tuned her out. I did not care much about her perfect life, nor did I want to hear about it. I was simply glad I had gotten through the day. I mean, I even made some friends. That was as much as I could hope for.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another update. Enjoy and I hope you'll leave a review because today's my birthday! (:**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 4<p>

For the entirety of the week, I had to keep Derek, who was following me around like a puppy who thought I was his mother, away from me with stupid excuses like "I have caught a cold, don't want to infect you!". And I can tell you, that was not fun. Apart from the fact that I didn't like lying, I almost felt guilty every time I saw his face fall. Almost, I say, for the peace it gave me was wonderful.

On Wednesday, at lunch hour, I saw them again. The beautiful girl and boy from art, that is. They were in line to get some food and again she held his hand. However, there were three others with them. Two guys and one girl. The girl was tall, had blonde, beautiful hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls. She was truthfully the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen and I think even Veronica would feel ugly in her presence. Beside her stood a tall, muscular man with dark hair. Although he reminded me of a bear, what with his physique, his face seemed friendly. He had one arm around the blonde and used the other to load his tray with food. The third guy, who stood a bit apart, was the smallest of the men. He was lean, had bronze hair and had perfect features just like the rest of them. It was not hard to see that they all belonged together, for they all shared the paleness and beauty that I had already noticed the first day in the brown haired girl and the honey blond man. They all somehow didn't seem to fit in to the context of an American High School. They were too beautiful, too perfect to exist in real life. I was staring at the bronze haired boy as he grabbed an apple, but suddenly he looked at me. For some reason, I could not turn away, even though I felt my cheeks turn red and all I wanted was to disappear. Then, as sudden as he turned at me, he looked away and followed the rest of the group to a vacant table.

'Who are they?' I asked, more to myself than anyone in particular.

Georgina smiled at me. 'The Cullens. They're quite the sight, huh?'

I nodded absently, then suddenly realised what she'd just said. 'Wait, you say that as if they're family.'

'Doctor Cullen and his wife have adopted them. But they're not actually related, if that's what you mean.' She took a bite from her sandwich and I knew that was all that she would tell me. I knew enough though.

The day had gone slowly after that. I was yet again stuck with Derek tracing my every step, even though I thought I had been very obvious in telling him off. Anyway, I was glad when I could finally go to Art, where for once he could not follow me. Honestly, it surprised me he had not tried to switch classes just to be there as well.

In Art, we were told to team up for the next assignment, but since I still didn't know anyone, I was at last allowed to do it on my own. The only problem was that we had to make a portrait of each other.. It was then that Miss Landon asked one of the seniors to help me out and it wasn't before long when a small figure gracefully sat itself on the other chair.

She beamed at me 'Lucy told me to help you out with the assignment, since I was done with mine already. I will try my best to sit still,' she laughed. 'Oh I'm Alice by the way.'

I could impossibly _not_ like her. She was so energetic and cheerful that I felt at ease right away. 'Thank you, I'm Dalia.'

'I know.'

'Right, small town, I keep forgetting everyone here already knows everything about my life.'

For a moment she looked confused, but then she smiled again. 'Oh I know, this place is like a gossip machine!'

I looked around at the senior tables, thinking that maybe I'd keep her away from the honey blond guy. He wasn't there however. Now it was my turn to look confused. 'Doesn't he have this class, too? I mean your eh.. friend?'

'He wasn't feeling very well today, so he decided to take the rest of the day off.'

Nodding understandingly I pulled out a pencil and paper. 'Please just try and keep still.'

The remainder of the class was over before I knew it. Alice was a great drawing subject: she could sit completely still, not wavering for even an inch. At times, we would share a joke and laugh as I changed pencils or would lean back to examine my work. She really was a nice person and I did not really understand why she seemed to have no friends at all. It didn't seem like the best subject to talk about, though, so I didn't bring it up. When I was finally done, I showed her the result and she squealed. I suppose that was a good sign?

On Friday, when the last bell rang, I could not throw my books into my bag fast enough and almost ran from the classroom. Looking through one of the windows, I could see it was pouring. Of course. It had not taken long to adjust to the weather here, but I must say I somehow still hoped for a sunny day. The rain, however, wasn't the worst thing. No, the worst of all was the wind that would push against my body, making every step I took feel like a hundred.

When I finally made it home, I dumped my bag in the claustrophobia inducing hallway and stepped over the doormat. It was only then that I squeezed out my hair, effectively making a small pool of dirty rainwater on the floor. Satisfied with the result, I picked up my bag once more and walked up to my room. Since I didn't really feel like starting with my Mathematics homework just yet, I didn't even bother to unpack my rucksack. Honestly, why would I even have to know how to calculate the volume of a milk carton? When would I ever need to be able to find out what the surface of a triangle is? Mathematics was just so useless.

Suddenly, I could hear voices coming through the thin wall that separated my room from Veronica's. I could make out my sister's, whose voice sounded flirty and pretentious. Who the other voice was from, though, I could not hear. It was a boy, obviously, or she would never talk like that. If it had been a girl, she would have just bossed them around. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, though, and honestly, I didn't care either. She could fuck the guy for all I cared.

I grabbed the cup from my nightstand and placed it at my lips. It was empty. Of course. With reluctance, I stood from my bed – which really did sleep wonderful, I had to admit – and walked to the bathroom. When I passed Veronica's room, I couldn't help but stand still for a moment, but didn't hear anything anymore. In the bathroom, I filled my cup until it was approximately half full. Knowing myself all too well, I knew that chances were high that I would either drop the cup altogether or that I would shake so badly that half of the water would splash out anyway.

With my eyes fixed on the cup, I walked out, taking small steps at a deathly slow pace. I heard my mother call us for dinner, but didn't pay attention to it. Right now the most important thing was to get the cup safely to my room. Of course, with my luck, the door to Veronica's room opened just as I passed it and in surprise, I dropped the cup. I prepared myself for wet feet, but then everything went very fast. The person who had opened the door lunged forward and caught the cup only one feet from the ground. He handed me back the cup, careful not to touch my hands – something I was grateful for. It was only then that I noticed the water was still in it and I looked at him speechlessly.

It's one of the Cullens, I realised; the boy with the bronze hair._ Edward_. I frowned, not understanding where the thought had come from. Surely my mind was playing tricks on me because of the beauty that was in front of me.

He looked at me, probably waiting for me to thank him. But I couldn't say anything. When I had first seen him in the cafeteria, I had thought he was the embodiment of perfection. But it was nothing in compare to seeing him up close. His features seemed even more perfect, more refined. His eyes were a caramel brown colour and at that moment they were gazing at me in a confused way.

Since I still wasn't able to talk – just stare – I decided to simply nod, hoping that would somehow express my gratitude as well. It cost me great effort to tear my eyes away from him, but at last I turned, bringing the cup to my room. Of course, when I came back, he was gone. I heard Veronica talking to him downstairs, then the front door closed and I knew he was gone.

Still in shock, I walked down the stairs and sat at the table. For once, I didn't even care that my parents had already started. I couldn't find it in me to care about anything, even Forks seemed like a better place.

Soon, Veronica joined us. 'I asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner, but he said his mother counted on him. Too bad, though, because..-'

I had already stopped listening. Crazy as it might seem, I just couldn't get the beautiful boy out of my mind. Every single thing about him had been perfect; his face, posture, the way he'd moved. It might have been for the better that he had not stayed for dinner, for merely thinking about him made me lose it. What would happen if he'd actually start talking?

I pushed away my plate, not hungry anymore at all. All I wanted to do now was fantasize about the boy – as freaky as that might sound – and perhaps cry about the pettiness of my own existence compared to his. Come to think of it, I didn't even know his name. I was reminded of my walk-in with him upstairs, when something in my head had offered an answer. Edward, I remembered, but then shook my head at the absurdity of that. Surely I couldn't know the name of a boy I had never met. Time to find out his _real_ name, I decided, and pulled myself back to reality. 'So eh Veronica, how is your project coming along with ehm.. what's his name again?' I had tried to sound nonchalant, but had only managed to sound completely phony.

'You mean Edward?' She swallowed a bite. 'Well, it actually went pretty well, he's so..-'

Once I had gotten the information I had needed, I tuned her out again. Honestly, I may seem like a really bad sister, but if you've lived with her for your entire life, you wouldn't be able to stand the sound of her voice, either. Anyway, as soon as the name had passed her lips, I stopped breathing. I had been right. But how? Without a doubt, I had never seen him before and it was too uncommon a name to simply guess it. I bit my lip, deciding not to ponder over it anymore. It had simply been a coincidence. Yes, that must have been it!

Soon, my thoughts dwelled back to the boy in question, the new centre of my universe – ugh I was so pathetic – and I couldn't help but wonder if he had a girlfriend. He was in the same classes as Veronica, so that meant he would be either seventeen or eighteen. So yeah, he was probably taken. And, even if for a moment I would go with the thought that he wasn't, he would certainly not be interested in the likes of me. I was a fifteen year-old nobody – although half on my way to sixteen, to my own defence – and he was perfect enough to be crafted by the hand of Michelangelo. I sighed.

As soon as the others finished dinner, I rushed upstairs, hoping to avoid having to do the dishes. I was successful. Since I really didn't have much else to do, I decided to start on my homework nonetheless. However, focusing on the math problems at hand seemed even more difficult than usual, for I couldn't get the Edward guy out of my head. For once, I didn't rejoice in the fact that it was weekend. It would only mean I would have to wait until Monday to see him again and somehow, that thought hurt a lot more than it should have.

In Los Angeles I would have spent my summer going to the beach, perhaps shopping for clothes, but those weren't among my options here in Forks. One would have to wear three sweaters and a rain coat if they wanted to go to the beach and shops were scant to not existing. This, thus, cut your range of choices by.. well 90%. And since I didn't have friends, either, I decided I would just have to get a head start on my homework. Yes, I really was the life of the party.

I could only hope Monday would come soon..


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 5<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about him. About his hair, his face, the way he looked at me when he handed me back my cup. How much I had wanted to know what he was thinking at that exact moment. Although I didn't really know him, I had the feeling he was more important to me than anything else in the world. Somehow I had the feeling I already knew him.. The only problem was that he hung out with Veronica, not me, and that he had probably forgotten long about me, even when I was still pining over him every second of the day. If he would even fall in love with one of us, it was sure to be Veronica. She was pretty, funny and not to mention _super hot_. She also happened to be of his age, which might also be important. I mean, why would he fall for a fifteen year old, five feet and three inch tall gnome who wasn't even able to form a coherent sentence when she was in the company of other people? In his eyes I was probably just a little girl, one of that age where all girls suddenly discover the opposite sex and start having crushes on celebrities.

I sighed, I didn't stand a chance. Stretching out, I decided I might as well get out of bed. I had been postponing this moment, but I knew I would be late for school otherwise. My Mom would kill me if I already started messing things up again in my second week..

Strolling to the bathroom door with a couple of clean clothes, I come to the horrible conclusion that it's locked. Wonderful. 'Who's there?' I ask with my usual hoarse morning voice. It stays silent behind the door and I try again, this time a little harder. 'Hello? Who's in the bathroom?'

'I am.' Great, my sister takes ages to get ready.

'Hurry up, I need to use the bathroom as well.'

'You take as long as I do, stop complaining.'

'I will when you open the door.' I sighed 'Damn it..' Although I considered her a spawn from Hell, she was apparently a spawn from Hell with feelings, for it did not take long before the door opened. In the process of rushing past me, she almost knocked me off my feet, but luckily I regained my balance quickly. Taking a quick shower, I tried to do as many things at the same time as possible – soaping my hair and brushing my teeth, using the toilet and applying makeup – and in the end, I even had time left to have some breakfast. When I was at that, I thought about how miraculous it was that I had not thought about Edward for a good thirty minutes. Must be a new record, I mused. I remembered dreaming about him that night, though I couldn't recall the details anymore. Strange..

'At what time do you finish school today?' I inquired, as we got in the car. 'I don't really look forward to walking home in the rain again.'

'Three.'

I nodded, though I knew she wouldn't notice. At least today I wouldn't have to walk home, which was a plus. After this we remained silent, both hoping for us to arrive at the school as fast as possible.

When the school at last came into view, I remembered my thoughts of my first day in Forks and I silently agreed with them. It still didn't look like a school to me. Then again, that didn't really matter, since they taught the same, boring subjects as in LA, no matter what the buildings looked like. History, math and, unfortunately, PE. Why on earth we had that class was still a mystery to me. I mean, weren't we supposed to be old enough to decide for ourselves if we wanted to die fat and unhealthy at the age of thirty? And weren't we supposed to be old enough to decide for ourselves if we wanted to make a fool out of ourselves and hurt others in the process? Well, apparently not.

Getting out of the car, I sprinted to the doors. Yet, as small as the distance may have been, I managed to get my hair soaked and have it hang plastered against my forehead. How charming.. If Edward would have had even the smallest bit of interest in me before, it would have quickly dissolved after seeing me like this.

The boy I would have to worry about now, however, wasn't Edward. It was Derek, in which case I could only hope he would lose interest in me. He was waving at me like a mad man and I had to use all of my will power not to slap my hand palm against my forehead. How was I ever to become even remotely cool with a guy like that following me around like a little puppy?

I curtly waved back at him, hoping he would then stop behaving like an idiot, and wrung out my hair. I really would have to tell the boy I wasn't interested in him, even though he was probably the only admirer I would ever have. That was, in a way, quite ironic, since I was about to wave goodbye to my only chance of ever having any romance in my life. Walking up to him, I tried to come up with something.

'Hey Dalia,' he said, smiling sickingly sweet at me.

'Hey, ehm Derek there's something I've been wanting to ask…-'

'The party, yes, of course I want to! I was just about to ask you the same thing. Wow, this is really so awesome, it's like we can read each other's minds!'

Shit, shit, this was not what I wanted _at all_. Of course I had heard about the school party thing – it would honestly be a bigger feat if I had managed _not _to have heard of it – but I had never even thought about going, let alone with him. I just had to be honest with him now, I decided, there was no other way. I gathered my courage. 'No, Derek, I.. it's that.. my grandmother's birthday is that evening and I already promised I would come. I am sorry.' Smooth Dalia, really great.

His face fell and for a moment I was afraid he would start to cry. Luckily for me, however, he managed to pull himself together. 'No, it's okay, Dalia, don't be sorry. I mean, there will be loads of other parties, right?' Again with the hopeful tone, but this time I felt too bad for him to go about and crush his hopes.

'Yes, eh, maybe.'

At that moment, the bell sounded and I let out my breath. Saved by the bell.. I fastened my pace, hoping that it would give me an excuse for not talking to him. When we arrived at the classroom, I quickly walked over to where Georgina was seated and took the seat next to her. Georgina, being the nice, wonderful person that she was, didn't ask anything about it and just let me catch my breath. I repeated this sequence of actions in History, English and, at last, Biology, causing me to have an overall good day. That is, until that moment.

'Miss River?'

Looking up from my thoughts, I nodded. 'Yes Sir?'

'Please fetch us another five microscopes from classroom 34.'

Nodding, I stood up from my seat. It's always nice to run errands for teachers, because you get to miss class and have a free ticket for sauntering around the school hallways. And since Physics was the last class before lunch, I was completely done with paying attention anyway. As I made my way through the maze of tables, I did my best not to stumble over any of the bags littering the floor.

Casually crossing the hallways, I checked the numbers on the doors. 32, 33, _34_! Stopping in front of the corresponding door, I took a deep breathe. Although running errands for teachers was fun, having to go into classrooms full of people that would stare at you wasn't. Especially not if you're as socially awkward as I am.

As expected, all the students looked at me when I entered. I, however, tried not to pay them any attention (as if!) and walked up to the teacher. Shyly, and not to mention very silently, I asked him for five microscopes.

He nodded and gestured to a table in the back, filled with microscopes. I walked up to them awkwardly, constantly aware that everyone was still staring at me, and picked up one of the instruments. God, they were heavy. I picked up another one and clumsily held this in the other hand. Apart from being heavy, they were also quite difficult to hold. I hadn't thought about this problem before, but now I turned back to the teacher and gave him an all but desperate look. Fortunately for me, he understood, for soon the other three microscopes were graciously picked up and we left the class.

All the time, I had not dared looking up to meet the other persons gaze. I mean, it was embarrassing enough that they had to help me carrying these stupid microscopes, I really didn't want to make it any worse by saying something stupid. However, when we neared my destination, I felt forced to at least thank them for helping me. But, looking up, I stopped dead in my tracks, almost dropping the microscopes in surprise. It took me a couple of seconds – more like a couple of minutes – to regain my posture, but then I swallowed. 'Well ehm, thank you for helping me.'

He nodded.

'And ehm.. thank you for Friday.'

Once again he said nothing, simply walked up to Mr. Banner's desk and put the microscopes down. Then, without as much as a look in my direction, he left.

For a moment, I simply stared at the place I had last seen him, then I shook my head. I could hardly stare at that door for the rest of the day – or for the rest of my life, for that matter –, I reminded myself, then went back to my seat. I must say I was a bit surprised about his cold demeanor towards me. Not that I had expected him to take me into his arms or anything, but I had expected some sort of sign that he had at least heard what I said.

I sighed, knowing full well that he would never show any interest in me. And what was worse, the only guy that probably ever would, was waving not so subtly to get my intention from the row in front of me. Pretending Mr. Banner had my undivided attention, I looked past Derek. In reality, my former Physics teacher had already covered the whole germs thing, but I would let myself be eaten before I would let Derek know that. Besides, if Mr. Banner heard it would only lead to more homework.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to keep up the pretence for much longer, for soon the bell rang and I got to go to the only hour that I actually enjoyed at this school; lunch. I leisurely put my books into my bag, all the while hoping that Derek would be gone when I was done – which of course was very wishful thinking – and swung it over my shoulder.

When Georgina and I enter the hallway, I make sure my left side is flanked by her at all times, while I keep my right side as close to the wall as is physically possible. I'm pathetic, I know. In the cafeteria, we sat down with the same group we sat with last week. Some of them I still remembered, some of them I didn't. I suppose it didn't really matter, since I was in no mood to talk with any of them. I stared across the room, at a table containing only five people. They didn't talk, nor eat. I tried to keep myself from staring, but knew that that was exactly what I was doing. From the corner of my eye, I noticed movement and instinctively turned my head to it; my sister. And even better; she was marching right up to the Cullen table. Guessing from the looks everyone was giving her, this was quite an uncommon thing to do, but Veronica – as always – didn't really care what other people thought. In other words; she was stupid enough to mistake their looks of disbelief for envy.

Leaning against their table, she turned herself to the object of my fantasies. Or as I rather liked to refer to him (because the other phrase made me sound like a creep); Edward. She furiously blinked with her long lashes, giving the impression she had something in her eye. Normally, this act alone would make many a guy fall head over heels with her. Edward Cullen however.. well, he seemed to stay rather calm under her flirting. I think my sister noticed this as well, for now she also starting twirling her hair around her finger and started batting her eyelashes even faster.

'Wow, that girl is really making a fool of herself, isn't she?' One of the girls, Celina I think it was, commented.

'Yeah, she really is..'

Celina scrunched her nose. 'Well, if her plan was to make him go to the prom with her, I think she'd better give up now. The Cullens never hang out with anyone outside of their family. Anyway, speaking of the prom, are you guys going? It's James Bond style, you know?'

Some of the others giggled like school girls – which I guess they actually were – and started discussing boys. Out of politeness, I turned my head away from the Cullens and focused on the conversation at hand. Though, I must admit, I was far more content with watching the strange family than with discussing dresses and boys. There was something about them that fascinated me.

'Are you going?' I asked Georgina, trying to show at least some interest in her.

She nodded 'I am going with Ryan,' she pointed to a boy sitting at the other end of our table. He was an alright looking guy; sandy coloured hair, brown eyes. Nothing special really. 'So I heard Derek asked you, do you already have a dress?'

I give her a tortured look. 'No.. I kind rejected him. I.. I am not so fond of dancing.' And I am not so fond of Derek, I added mentally.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I've had a lot of time and inspiration, so I decided to put this on as well. I am sorry for taking so long to actually get to the story, but I want this to be as believable as possible and to work out my characters.**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 6<p>

When the bell rang, I almost had to be dragged to my next class: PE. Not only did I not have a very athletic build (do I have to remind you about my five inches again?), I also had the unfortunate gift of always falling over my own two feet. Apart from that, I was not that bad a kicking a ball or dribbling, just as long as it didn't require me to move away from my spot. Despite being of the female race, I was not capable of doing two things at once.

'We're going to play basketball,' Derek announced excitedly, apparently clueless to the fact that I was dreading the whole PE thing. You would say that the look of pure disgust on my face would have given something away, but then again, he could also just have chosen to ignore it. Things between us hadn't been going rather smoothly, after all.

'If I'm captain you can be on my team,' he tried again, but I just nodded once again. Couldn't this guy take a hint?

'Dalia, are you coming to the locker room?' Georgina, once again the saviour of my universe.

I nodded and followed her when she opened a door. In my mind, I was still considering the possibility of just pretending I had forgotten my clothes, but knew the chances of Coach Clapp believing me were rather slim. After all, I hadn't actually hidden my dislike of PE. Leisurely, I changed into my PE uniform and at last, followed the others into the gymnasium.

As Coach Clapp starts discussing plans for class – basketball, just like Derek said – I tuned out. Once again my thoughts drifted off to a certain bronze haired boy and I couldn't help but wonder how I had known his name. Perhaps someone had mentioned it before? Perhaps I had heard it at school but had not been consciously listening? Of course, this train of thought was unfruitful, because I knew the truth: there was no logical explanation for the fact that I knew Edward Cullen's first name.

Soon, we were divided into groups and I didn't have time to think anymore. I had been put in a team with Derek – to my great reluctance – and pretending I was actually paying attention to the game was my only escape of his endless rambling and well-meant advices. Next time I would get my hands on the ball, I would hit him with it in the face, I decided.

At that exact moment, however, everything suddenly happened very fast. I heard someone calling my name and looked up, just to find a basketball flying in my way at a dangerously high speed. My gut told me to duck, but I was too slow and soon felt the full impact of a ball hitting you square in the face. Let me tell you, not really a great feeling. But unfortunately, that's not where the pain stopped. Not prepared for the force with which the basketball would hit me, I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor in an uncomfortable heap of limps.

It did not take Coach Clapp – and with him; all the students – to gather at my side and ask me how I was doing.

To be completely honest, it was not so much pain that caused tears to well in my eyes. More so, it was a combination of shock and perhaps adrenalin to make my eyes go watery. I was to be damned however if I was not going to use this to my advantage and so I gladly offered the Coach a tortured face. As I struggled to my feet, I held onto my wrist painfully – as if I had actually tried catching myself and had not, like I had done in reality, just fallen pathetically to the floor. 'I am fine, Coach,' I said, still cradling my left wrist 'My wrist hurts a little, but I am sure it's nothing serious.'

Worriedly – about my wrist, but perhaps also about his career – he nodded. 'Why don't you go to the nurse's office, Miss River, and have them take a look at that wrist of yours.'

Just for show, I shook my head, pretending to be brave. 'I am sure that won't be necessary, Sir.'

'Let them check it for any fractures, though, just in case. I will arrange for someone to bring your bag to your next class.' He turned to the crowd, clearly searching for someone. 'Jeffers, you take the girl to the nurse's office.'

Oh. _Hell_. No. 'Sir, really, I can find it myself.' I tried, fruitlessly. Five minutes later, I was crossing the corridors with Derek, much to my dismay. Even it if it wouldn't have been Derek, I would have rather gone alone, because now I'd actually have to go to the nurse's office. I shuddered.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure I won't have to take you to the hospital?'<p>

I sighed. 'Derek, I told you it's nothing..'

'But what if it's broken?'

Rolling my eyes, I turned my wrist several times, giving him a pointed look. 'See, nothing wrong. Just a little pain, but nothing that a good old pain killer can't fix.'

I almost sighed in relief when the nurse's post came into view. Although that would leave me in the hands of another fretting individual, at least I would be rid of Derek. As we neared the office and he still hadn't backed off, I stopped and turned to him. 'I will find it from here. Thank you for helping me.'

'But..-'

I held my not 'hurt' hand up. 'I promise nothing will happen to me on the way from here into the office.' And with that, I turned and bridged the last few feet until the door.

Inside I was greeted by a friendly looking lady, probably in her mid-fifties, with brown hair that was wrapped up in a bun. Smiling, she asked me 'What can I do for you, Miss?'

'I eh.. Coach Clapp sent me here after I fell and hurt my wrist.' I blushed, partly because of having to explain the situation, and partly because of lying about my injuries.

She nodded and sat me down on the exam table. 'No need to feel uncomfortable dear, everyone falls every now and then. My name is Julia Hemmond and I will just take a quick look at that wrist of yours if that's alright.'

I bit my lip, knowing that I really didn't have an option. Besides, she was actually kind of nice.. Trying my best to keep the fear out of my eyes, I nodded.

As she felt her way around my wrist, I tried to be consistent in telling her which places hurt, whilst trying not to look alarmed by her touch alone. This was harder than I thought and by the end of her examination I am sure she saw through me. However, she didn't say anything.

'Well dear, as far as I can tell your wrist is fine. Just try not to pressure it too much and I am sure it won't hurt anymore tomorrow. Now all I need is your name and then you're all free to go.'

'Dalia Rivers,' I offered, as I pushed myself off of the exam table and followed the older woman to the desk.

'Dalia Rivers,' she repeated, as she wrote something down on a sheet, then looked at me with a warm smile. 'Well, enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Rivers.'

Thanking her, I left the office and made my way to the cafeteria. It would be no use going to my next class already, since I was almost half an hour early. So instead, I dropped myself on a chair at one of the many vacated tables and let out a sigh. How wonderful it was to be here, instead of in PE. How wonderful to be _anywhere_, instead of in PE. I smiled to myself. Yes, my day had definitely taken a turn for the better.

From my point at the far right corner of the cafeteria, I immediately noticed when they entered. Even though I could not directly see the doors they came through, it was just as easy to follow the stares of the few other students.

When she noticed me, she smiled and waved. Whispering something to the honey blonde, he simply nodded in response and then they were heading over to where I sat. Although to me it didn't seem like that big a deal, judging from the looks I received from the other students; it was. 'Hey Dalia!'

I smiled and waved awkwardly at her. I did not know Alice Cullen very well, but despite that liked her a lot. It was the man next to her that made me feel uncomfortable, with his eyes fixed on me the entire time. 'Hey..'

Sitting down with unnatural grace, she gestured to the guy. 'Dalia, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper, this is the girl from art that I told you about!'

Nodding, a small smile appeared on his lips, but his gaze didn't soften – something that made me want to disappear. 'Nice to meet you. From what Alice told me, you're quite the artist.'

Of course, I blushed. I wasn't complemented much on anything. Although I wasn't really bad at a lot of things, I wasn't good at them either. And that just left me being.. average. And that's just what I told them.

'Average? Nonsense Dalia, that picture you drew of me was fantastic!'

'That's only because you sat so still that I could practically put the paper on your face and copy it! Honestly, at some points I was afraid that you weren't even breathing anymore.'

A second was spent in silence and for a moment I was afraid that I had somehow managed to offend her. Then Alice started laughing and her bell-like laugh resounded around the cafeteria. 'If you exaggerate that even more then I don't think Jasper will ever believe a word we say anymore!'

Jasper now openly smiled and I couldn't help but think that when he did, he truly was quite the catch. I mean, not that I was really into him or anything – since I was already completely obsessed with a certain Cullen – but I just mean to say that he truly was quite beautiful if he didn't look so pained all the time. 'I have learned long ago not to trust a word _you_ say, Alice!'

I, too, laughed now and couldn't help but shake my head at them. They were really friendly and I didn't understand why the other students kept their distance from them. Even Jasper, although at first kind of intimidating, really seemed like a nice guy.

Alice playfully huffed and stood from her chair. 'Let's go to class, Dalia, before he offends me even more.'

When I stood from my own chair, she casually linked her arm through mine and practically dragged me out of the cafeteria, leaving Jasper behind. I looked around one more time to give him an apologizing look, but judging from his smile he didn't really seem to mind. Meanwhile, chaos was quickly ensuing in my own head. My mind was bordering on a panic attack and it took me all my strength to keep breathing. I didn't want to tell Alice this, though, because I didn't want her to think I was weird. Or well, weirder than she probably already thought I was. I had managed to calm down my mind throughout the nurse's examination, but being touched two times truly was too much for me.

Trying to focus on anything but the chaos in my mind, I could not help but notice the coldness of Alice's skin. It truly was strange, but again I decided not to say anything. Besides, it even helped me stay calm, because it did not actually feel like someone was touching me.

'So how is your wrist?' Alice inquired playfully.

Turning red, I looked at my feet. 'It's fine, really.'

'I am sure it is..' She mused, then laughed again. The rest of the walk was spent in silence and from the look on her face, I could see she was thinking about something. Once again, I didn't comment about it, thinking that perhaps she would think I was being nosy. 'Dalia, do you know that feeling that some people just give you from the start? Like that you just know you'll like them, even before you know them?'

Frowning, I had to admit to myself that I didn't. Like I said before, all things social weren't exactly my strongest suit. I did understand what she was talking about, though, and so I nodded. 'Why?'

Stopping in front of the art classroom – of which I only now realised that we'd arrived there – she turned to me and smiled. 'Because I knew from the moment I saw you that we'd be great friends.'

We laughed together as we made our way in the still empty classroom and sat down at one of the tables. As Alice took out her stuff from her bag, I thought about just how much I liked her. She was the only person in Forks that had not made me feel like I was somehow strange. Even Derek, who had practically fawned over me every second of the day, made me only more aware of the fact that I was new, and therefore interesting. Not to mention Edward, the one boy _I_ fawned over but who wouldn't even do as much as look at me. Well, that is if you don't count the confused look he'd given me the first time I'd seen him. Thinking about it, I only realised just how upset I was with him about it. I mean, was I really that far beneath him that he couldn't even stand the sight of me? Was I that worthless that I didn't even deserve his answer when I said something?

The sad part was that I knew the answer to it; yes. I _was_ that far beneath him and I _was_ worthless next to him. I wanted so badly to just be able to talk to someone, to vent my frustration, but knew that I had no right to feel so personally belittled by Edward Cullen.

I sighed, wondering if perhaps I could confide in Alice. Although she was his sister, I trusted her not to tell him about it if I'd ask her. Yes, I could definitely talk to her! Turning to her, I was about to open my mouth, when I noticed the far-off look on her face. Her eyes were looking in the distance unfocusedly and her eyebrows were pinned together in confusion. Suddenly grabbing hold of one of the pencils from her pencil case, she started sketching, still looking in the distance.

Looking over her shoulder, I quickly realised she was drawing a face. 'Bella?'


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to thank the guest reviewer for his/her reviews. So here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 7<p>

On Friday, as I sat at the dinner table, I couldn't help but drift off from the conversation at hand. Although this by itself wasn't very unusual, the reason for it was, and I couldn't help but think back on the events of that week.

_'Bella?' The word had passed my lips before I knew it._

_As if my voice had snapped her out of her trance, Alice turned her head towards me at a speed that I had not thought humanly possible, and looked at me in confusion. 'You know her?'_

_Looking down at the drawing once more, I studied the dark, wavy hair, the warm, doe eyes, the eyebrows that were furrowed in confusion. I suppose one could call her beautiful. 'No, I mean.. I am not sure..'_

_This caused Alice to frown even more. 'But you know her name is Bella?'_

_I bit my lip, looking for the right words. What was I supposed to say? I knew for a fact that I had never seen her before, yet somehow the name had popped in my head as soon as I saw her. It was just like when I saw Edward.. 'I don't know, Alice, I am sorry.' Remembering her far-off look, it was my turn to look confused. 'What happened to you just now, Alice? You completely zoned out and then you started drawing.'_

_Alice's expression turned unreadable. 'I can't explain now, Dalia. I have to go, I am sorry.' And within mere seconds, she was gone._

Alice Cullen had not returned to class that day, nor the next. In fact, all of the Cullens had been suspiciously absent from school for the remainder of that week. Although I did not know the rest of the Cullens very well, I missed seeing Alice at school. She had so far been the only person I had actually felt comfortable around and I was afraid that somehow I had scared her away.

Besides uncertainty, there was another aspect of Monday's happenings that wouldn't leave me alone. Once again I had known the name of a person I'd never met. Even though I didn't know for sure that this girl's name really was Bella, something in my gut told me it was. And that scared me. Apart from my own strange cases of foresight, I was also pondering over Alice's strange behaviour. From the questions she asked me, my guess was that she didn't know the girl either. So what had caused her to draw Bella, a girl she had never met?

'Are you done with that?'

I looked up to find my mother impatiently looking at the plate in front of me. I now realised I had been aimlessly pushing the vegetables around for at least fifteen minutes.

'Yeah, sure.'

She shook her head at my behaviour – clearly seeing it as another piece of evidence for her 'my-daughter-is-mad' theory – and took the plate away.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang and I looked up confused. Were we expecting people?

Can I get you something to drink?' She was trying too hard. _Again_.

'No thank you, I am fine,' a velvet, beautiful voice answered. Edward Cullen.

Almost choking on the carrot I'd popped into my mouth when mom took my plate away, I coughed hard and dramatically. I really did not understand how others were able to act so casual around him – although I guess Veronica wasn't exactly the epitome of casual either with her constant flirting – when all I was able to do was stare. Stare and forget to breathe, that is.

I heard them ascend the stairs and let out a sigh in relief. Being around him truly was too much for my body. I was still not done coughing and my face was already turning a violent, glowing red. Apart from that, I was slapping myself on the back, occasionally alternating it with trying the Heimlich maneuver on myself – all without success of course.

Mom threw me another strange look, then simply left the kitchen.

Putting my face down on the table, I sighed. Why was I not the daughter with good genes? And, if we were wishing anyway, why wasn't Edward Cullen upstairs with _me_? I was sure life would be so much easier if I were Veronica. Mom and Dad would actually love me, I would have heaps of friends and boys would fawn over me as if I was Scarlett freaking Johansson herself.

'As if that's ever going to happen..' I mumbled to myself, then pushed myself up from the chair. I would just have to live with being a 5 feet and 3 inches tall midget, with no romantic interests and no friends. To my own defense, I was still debating about that last aspect, since up until Monday I had been quite sure Alice had wanted to be my friend. Now, I wasn't too sure anymore.

Shaking my head, I decided I would stop thinking about it. Instead, I moved out of the kitchen, past the living room and up the stairs. For a moment I entertained the thought of listening at Veronica's door, but then came to the conclusion that it would be pointless. If they were doing nothing, it would be senseless to listen and if they were doing something, I didn't want to know.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on things like math when Edward Cullen would be in the room next to mine, I decided I would just take a shower. As I stepped under the stream of hot water, I closed my eyes and for a moment, forgot about the existence of Edward Cullen. All I could think of was the warmth that enveloped me and the content feeling it gave me. I didn't relish in this feeling for too long, though, for I now knew exactly how long I could spend before the water would turn cold. That, unfortunately, wasn't too long – eleven minutes, to be exact. Quickly getting to the job of soaping my body and hair, I couldn't keep my thoughts from wandering to the boy in the next room anymore. I could easily imagine the uninterested look on his face – the same one he'd worn on the day Veronica had tried flirting with him – and couldn't hold back a laugh. He was a bit of a mystery to me, for despite his obvious attractiveness and the fact that he could date any girl in the school, he seemed utterly disinterested in all of them. Unfortunately, that included me..

'Shit, fuck fuck,' I screamed, as once again cold water poured down on me. Turning off the water, I slapped myself against the forehead. Once again Edward Cullen had kept my brain from functioning.

As I towelled myself, I looked at the bleak sight in the mirror. The ruffled, ginger locks, the ghostly pale skin, the grey, misty eyes; I sighed. He would never see anything in a girl like me.

I quickly turned away from the mirror, realising it would only ruin my night, and put on my pyjamas. They were a simple sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt with the Hogwarts crest on it. Not exactly sexy, but they were comfortable. Throwing my towel in a corner, I unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. Since I still wasn't quite ready to face my homework, I decided to get myself some tea, perhaps mustering up the courage to do math in the meantime. As if..

Luckily for me, my parents didn't notice when I passed the living room, probably too engrossed by their drama series. This spared me a round of advice and preaching and so, I was pleased. As I waited for the water to boil, I listened in on the drama, easily recognising Claire of McLeod's Daughters' voice. How I hated that show.

It was then, when I was pouring the hot water into a mug, that I heard their footsteps descend the stairs. I had to stop what I was doing to control my breathing, before I was able to turn around. When they passed the kitchen, my heartbeat sped up and beat so loud that I was sure he could hear it. As he looked to the left, his eyes met mine and for a microsecond we just stared, but then he looked away and I doubted it had ever even happened.

I heard Veronica bid him a good night, but wasn't able to function until I heard the front door close. For another second, I stared off into space, then I spurred into action. Rushing out into the hallway, I paid no attention to my sister, even when she asked me what was wrong with me. Instead, I threw open the door and ran outside, into the pouring rain.

As my eyes searched the front yard, they met with the sight of a silver Volvo. I jogged up to it, all the while trying to shield my head from the rain.

Edward, who was standing by the side of his car – seemingly not minding the downpour – turned to look at me. His face was unreadable, although I thought I'd seen a flash of confusion – he was probably questioning my sanity, too.

'Edward Cullen?' Only after his name had passed my lips did I notice just how stupid it sounded. As if I – or anyone for that matter – didn't know who he was. 'I.. you are Alice's brother, right?' Stupid question, _of course_ he was.

He furrowed his brows, almost as if he himself was contemplating how to answer that question. 'Yes..'

'Is she alright? Alice, I mean. I haven't seen her at school this week and she left so suddenly on Monday that I was afraid I'd done something wrong or that she's mad at me. So I thought..-'

'Alice is fine.' His voice was velvet, yet the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice told me all I needed to know: don't ask questions.

I just nodded, too bewildered by his curt, almost rude manners to do anything else. As he stepped into the car and started the engine, never letting his eyes leave mine, I realised something was off about him. And that's how Edward Cullen left me, staring at his car that slowly disappeared in the distance.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I am very proud to say that in between posting the last chapter and this one I actually received some reviews, so lots of thanks to NorthernDownpour1231, and some lovely guest reviewers. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 8<p>

_When I regained consciousness, I felt like I was floating. My thoughts were jumbled, running through each other and sometimes not making sense at all. The body I was in felt funny, strange. As if it wasn't mine. I could feel the limbs that were attached to it, yet somehow they felt surreal. I felt like I existed only in my mind, yet I knew that the body I was captured in was mine._

_Slowly and with great effort, I opened the eyes. At first, the light was blinding and all I could see was white. Then, as my eyes started adjusting, a room came into view. A small, white chamber, with only a chair placed against the far-end wall and a bed with a body strapped to it. Curiously, I let my eyes take in the many belts that kept the body in check. It was motionless now, but judging from the belts I could only imagine it writhing and squirming against its prison. My prison._

Panting, I sat up in bed. Beads of sweat adorned my face and my body was tangled in the sheets. I had to get out, I had to get some space. Fighting my way out of the blankets, I put on a sweater over my shirt and exited my room. It was still dark outside, but I didn't care. I couldn't stay inside, not with this suffocating feeling. I made my way down the stairs silently, took my Dad's keys and left the house.

The cool night air hit me as soon as I stepped outside and I halted, just to breathe in deeply. The suffocating feeling lessened, but I knew I had to get away further to completely calm down. Dropping the keys in the pocket of my sweater, I strolled away from the house. In the meanwhile, my mind was working in overdrive.

My dream had left me feeling shaken and slightly terrified. It had felt so real, yet at the same time everything in the dream had felt unreal. _I_ had felt unreal. I frowned, I was not making sense at all. In trying to sort out my thoughts, I had only managed to make them more unintelligible.

Thinking back on last evening, I tried to find out what had caused my strange dream. I had not done much, to be honest. After talking to Edward – if you could even call it that – I had gone inside, brushed my teeth and gone to bed. For a moment I had pondered my conclusion about him, but then had fallen asleep quickly.

Even now, with an objective mind, I was still of the opinion that there was something strange about Edward Cullen. Although I could not quite put my finger on it, I knew it was something important, something big. To think of it, there was something strange about all of the Cullens I had met so far. Even about Alice, to whom I had taken an immediate liking, something was off. The way she'd stared off into the distance, almost trance-like, drawing a girl she'd never even met. And Jasper, looking tormented wherever he went. And Edward, lastly, who on that first Friday had caught my cup with a speed that I didn't even knew was humanly possible. They were all deathly pale, but at the same time unnaturally perfect and gracious. But where did that lead me? Theories of a superhero family came to mind, but that was bizarre even to me. There had to be something else, something that made sense.

Gripping my head in frustration, I sat down on the sidewalk. I didn't care about the drizzling that was slowly seeping through my sweater. I just wanted answers.

_'What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm.. the bad guy.'_

Shaken, I looked up, but there was no one there. Of course there wasn't, I scolded myself, it's the middle of the night for God's sake. My mind was playing tricks on me, I concluded. I was going mad. Yet, Edward's voice had resounded which such clarity, such unadulterated emotion, that I could impossibly believe my mind was able to conjure up something so beautiful. It was almost as if I had heard it before, although that was impossible.

I frowned. No matter how I had heard – or thought I'd heard – his voice, perhaps what he said was right. Perhaps I had been looking in the entirely wrong direction. Could it be? Could the Cullens be something more than human, but not in a good sense? A vision of Alice came to mind and I shook my head. There was no way that she was something bad.

Looking up from the pavement, I noticed the sky was already becoming lighter and I knew I should be getting home – if only to keep the neighbours from starting rumours about me. I didn't want them to think I was some sort of creature of the night, coming out only when the moon was high in the sky. Besides, if I was hearing the voice of a guy I barely knew inside my head, I guess it was time to go home anyway.

It was at that moment that bright lights illuminated the street and I noticed a car driving in my direction. A police car, to be exact. Wonderful, my Mom would just _love_ me being brought home by a police officer.

The car came to a stop beside me and he turned down his window. 'Are you alright, kid?'

I tried to smile, knowing that I shouldn't give him any more reason to be suspicious. I mean, I was sitting on the middle of the sidewalk in the dead of night, wearing nothing but my pyjamas, a sweater and some worn-out All-Stars. If that didn't raise any red flags then I don't know what does. 'I am, Sir. I went out to get some air, but I guess it's time to get going again.'

He furrowed his bushy, brown eyebrows and looked at me, concern evident in his eyes. 'Hop in, I'll drive you home. It's not safe to be outside at this hour, especially not for a young girl like you.'

Walking around the car, I opened the passenger's door and awkwardly sat myself. 'Thank you, Sir.'

He focused his eyes on the road and nodded. 'Don't mention it. I have a daughter your age and I wouldn't want her to be out at this time either.'

I nodded, turning to look out of the window. I watched as the trees flew by and couldn't suppress a sigh. I was going back to the place that suffocated me so, with no more answers and perhaps even more questions than I'd had before.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'I am, don't worry.' It was then I noticed the cruiser had stopped in front of my house and I unfastened my seatbelt. Jumping out of the car, I turned to him. 'Thank you…'

'Chief Swan,' he said 'Take care, kid.' With a last nod, he pulled the door shut and drove off.

It took me a few seconds to move, but then I quickly ascended the steps that led to the front door. Pulling the keys out of my sweater, I tried to open the door with as little sound as possible and then moved up the stairs. In the meanwhile, I kept ruminating over what I'd just heard. Swan, why did that name sound so familiar? And who was this daughter he was speaking of, I surely had never met her? 

* * *

><p>As anxious as I had been to go back to school, as disappointed I was after the first few periods on Monday. I had not seen any of the Cullens before lunch and had to literally drag myself over the campus. Derek was his usual irritating self, my social life was still painfully nonexistent and I had been putting my hopes on Alice to brighten up my day. Being the closest thing to a friend I had here in Forks, I had been desperate to see her again – especially after all the strange happenings of last week. I had resolved myself to letting them slide, not wanting to lose her friendship over something as trivial. So what she had a strange family? I mean, mine wasn't perfect either and I knew the last thing I wanted was for her to bring up <em>my<em> relatives.

However, as soon as I walked into the cafeteria, I knew. My eyes had scanned the area, trying to locate the dark-haired pixy. As expected, she sat at the table in the far-end corner; the Cullens' usual spot.

I wanted to wave at her, perhaps even go over and ask if she was alright. But that was when she looked away from me, sharing a look with Edward, and then offered me an apologetic smile. After that, she turned away, not once looking back at me.

Betrayal had cut through me and – trying not to let the hurt show – I turned to listen to what Derek was saying. I was determined to look alright, even though all I wanted was to go home and lie in bed. I would not give Edward the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt me. All of this was his doing, I knew, seething. If it wasn't for his interference, I was sure that Alice would have still wanted to be my friend. But he must have said something to her.

When I went to Art that day, I held the slightest hope that perhaps Alice would go back to acting normally in here, since her brother was not around to check. But I knew long before I stepped into the classroom that I shouldn't have fooled myself. I straightened my back, then passed Alice and Jasper to go and sit at my regular table. They had not looked up, had not even seemed to notice my presence. I sighed softly, but apart from that did not show any outward sign of the hurt I felt inside.

I wanted to hate Edward Cullen, I wanted to curse his name into the deepest pits of Hell. I did.. but I couldn't. Somehow, even after he'd ruined the one friendship I had built, I could not hate him. Somehow a piece of me still wanted to believe that he did not do it to hurt me, even though all evidence proved otherwise.

I bit my lip as I felt the tears prickling in my eyes, desperate not to let them fall. Despite that resolve, I soon felt a warm tear trailing down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously and focused my attention back on Miss Langdon. Today's assignment did not require pairs and I was not sure whether that made me feel relieved or sad. It didn't matter though, for I knew Alice would not have come.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Gosh, I didn't update in almost a week! Anyways, have fun guys and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 9<p>

Another week passed by in which I heard nothing from the Cullens. Although last week had been confusing – after all; I had not known what was going on – this week it just hurt. It hurt because I had been so close to having a friend, so close to finally belonging. And all of that had been unfairly taken away from me.

It was Friday again and to be honest; I had never been more relieved to go on Weekend as I did now. I had put up a good front for the rest of the week, but I was tired of it. I was tired of caring so much.

Putting my pencils in my bag, I stood from the chair and walked over to Miss Langdon's desk. Since I had been so set on ignoring the pain, I had worked harder than I'd have normally done and so I had finished my drawing early.

She looked at my work for a moment, then smiled. 'Looking good, Dalia, as always. If this is your last class you're free to go.'

I nodded 'Thank you.' As I turned on my heel, I directed my gaze firmly to the ground, determined not to look at the senior tables, determined not to let them see the pain. It was in this fashion that I left the classroom and stepped into the deserted hallway. Classes were still going and it felt good to be left alone with my thoughts for a bit.  
>I would have to wait for Veronica anyway, so I decided to just sit in the cafeteria for a bit. Anything better than to go outside and face the rain, even sitting in a car with my sister.<p>

As I entered the cafeteria, I came to a sudden stop. There, at the Cullens' usual spot, sat none other than Edward Cullen. As if my day couldn't get any better. I smirked. Instead of taking a seat as far away from him as possible – which I would have done, were I not so utterly pissed off – I marched over to him. I demanded answers.

'Cullen,' I said, stopping at his table and crossing my arms in front of my chest. I wanted to look as menacing as possible while I was at this. 'We need to talk.'

'There is nothing _we_ need to talk about.'

I grinded my teeth, angered by his complete disinterest. 'Yes there is.' Seating myself in front of him, I made a point of never letting my eyes leave his. It was difficult to keep my mind from drifting away in those beautiful brown eyes, but I managed. Or well, sort of. 'I.. You.. I know you said something to Alice, something that makes her keep a distance from me.'

He cocked an eyebrow 'Why would I do that?' A smirk played at his lips, almost as if he knew that there was no way that I could prove my accusation and that even if I'd try, I would be the one looking like a fool. Damn him.

'I am not stupid, Cullen. It doesn't take some amazing mind reading skills to see when someone does something out of free will and when they do it because they're forced to do it.'

His face only contorted a little and within a second, it was gone. I knew what I'd seen, though. So, a mind reader? Somehow it didn't surprise me at all. It was even like I had already known, even though that was impossible.

'Stay away from me and my family,' he said, pushing back his chair roughly.

'And what if I decide that I don't want to?'

'Then I will just have to make you.' He stood and was about to walk away when I stopped him.

'I know, Edward.'

He turned, an annoyed expression on his face. 'Know _what_ exactly?'

_What you are._ I smiled as his expression turned to something of a mix between horror and anguish. Once again I had not known where the knowledge had come from, but I was glad to know that once again the gut feeling had been right.

'Follow me.'

I grabbed my bag and silently trailed behind him. There was a chaos in my head, not just about the strange things that were happening to my brain, but also about the danger of the situation. If I knew his secret, _their_ secret, what would keep him from killing me?

'Excellent question,' I heard him murmur lowly.

I swallowed as we reached the deserted parking lot. What better place to kill me than here?

He scoffed 'Relax, I am not going to kill you. _Yet_.'

'Oh please Edward, stop scaring her.' I looked to the left, to see Alice – and the rest of the Cullens – had joined us by the silver Volvo. She smiled at me. 'Don't worry Dalia, he won't hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions.'

Edward glared at his sister, then turned back to me. 'How do you know?'

I knew this question would come, had dreaded it even, for I didn't even know the answer myself. How could I explain to them that ever since I'd come to Forks, strange facts had presented themselves to me. Things that I shouldn't be able to know, suddenly popped up in my mind as if I had always known them. Even if I could explain, how would they ever believe me? Hell, _I_ didn't even believe me.

'That's your explanation?'

I was confused at his question, then remembered his gift. Damn that mind reader. 'Yes, I guess it is.'

'What's going on, Eddie? Quit with the mental conversations, so we can all actually understand what's going on.' The big, burly guy said, looking at me curiously.

'She knows, Emmett.'

The blonde, who stood beside Emmett, rolled her eyes. 'Yes, we understood that much. But _how_ does she know?'

'She says she doesn't know why, that facts about us just randomly came to mind.'

'That's all she's got?' The blonde quirked her brow.

'_She_ is right here,' I said, offended by their lack of acknowledgment of my existence. Somehow as if what I had to say didn't matter anyway.

Alice turned to me then, smiling friendly. 'Is that how you knew that girl's name, too?'

I nodded, glad that at least someone cared for my say in what was going on. 'It's like I had already known that her name was Bella, just that I hadn't remembered it until that moment.'

'But you know nothing else about her?'

I shook my head.

'Alright, now we've established that we did not expose ourselves, I think we should decide what to do with her.'

I swallowed, not liking where the conversation was heading once more. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise. I can keep my mouth shut.'

Edward shook his head, brooding. 'We can't take that risk, what if she..-'

'She won't tell anyone, Edward.' Alice said, convinced.

For a moment, he stared intently at his sister and I could only imagine him reading her mind, evaluating her reasons for saying that. Then, he looked irritated. 'Fine. But if the Volturi comes for us, it's not my fault.' And with that, he grabbed the keys and stepped into the car.

The school bell rang as the others got in as well and I was surprised that for a moment I had completely forgotten about my surroundings.

'I am sorry for acting the way I did,' Alice said, smiling apologetically. 'Well, I will see you on Monday!'

Waving awkwardly as she got in the car, I waited for them to speed off, before heading towards Veronica's car. She was not there yet, as was to be expected. She always stayed behind to chat with friends and to make plans for the weekend.

When she finally arrived, she didn't say anything – as was also to be expected. We simply got into the car and drove home. I didn't mind though, especially now I had gotten so much to think about. It was strange that I had not even thought of my newfound knowledge yet. Edward was a mind reader – how very, _very_ inconvenient. And the Cullens were vampires. Strangely enough, I couldn't even get myself to be amazed at that bit of information. Once again it was as if I had always known that, albeit unconsciously. It explained their cold skin, their inhuman reflexes, their beauty and perfection. In hindsight it all made sense. There _were_ the bad guys. The Edward hallucination had been right after all.

* * *

><p>As I woke up, I noticed something was different – I just wasn't sure what it was. Stretching, I sat up in bed and forced my eyes open. Silence enveloped me and I sighed, relishing in the fact that it was weekend. No boring classes for two days, no Derek, no teenage girls giggling and talking about boys and no vampires. It was bliss.<p>

I frowned, suddenly realising what I just thought. That was impossible, right? Jumping out of bed, I made my way to the window and threw open the curtains. I gasped, no rain! My first dry day in Forks had finally arrived and I was more than exited. I ran to my closet, threw on some clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. Plans about all that I could do were already enfolding in my mind. Today would be fantastic!

When I arrived downstairs, I noticed that for once my parents were not sat in the living room, which was strange. If they were not out of bed before eight o'clock in the weekend, something must have been wrong. I shrugged.

I strapped my All-Stars to my feet, grabbed my coat and went out. It was cool outside, the dew still on the plants, but I didn't mind. Crossing the road, I stepped into the cover of trees and soon left civilization (if one could even call Forks that) behind. Ever since we'd arrived I had wanted to explore the woods, but had not done so because of the endless rain showers.

There were no sounds of cars, no voices, no nothing. The only sounds that I could hear were the chirping of birds in the trees and the snapping of twigs under my feet. It was calming. For the first time since I had arrived at Forks I actually just felt relaxed.

I didn't know I had been walking when the plantation became sparser. It must have been longer than I thought, for as far as I knew these woods were pretty big. The many trees finally made way for a large meadow and I took in the sight with astonishment. It was really quite beautiful, looking so undisturbed as if no one had been there for ages.

Touching the grass softly, I noticed the dew had dried and so I sat down contently. A couple of minutes rest wouldn't matter. Besides, constantly tripping over roots was quite exhausting. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Lying down, I propped my head up on my arms and looked at the sky. Although it was still covered in clouds, it did not look as depressing as it usually did. It was more of a pleasant, soft grey this time I guess.

Turning my head, my eyes widened with shock and I bolted upright. I was in someone's backyard!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So we're already at chapter 10, yay! I promise the pace of the story is going to pick up soon, but we needed some kind of foundation, right? Anyways, let me know what you guys think. A thank you to _NorthernDownpour1231_ for her review on the last chapter and to _Rageykins, MACMONKEY _and _Fakin'it _for reviewing the one before that, I am sorry I forgot to mention you guys last time!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 10<p>

The weekend had gone by fast and before I knew it, it was Monday morning once again. Although I had tried to keep the Cullens out of my mind for the weekend, I couldn't anymore. Once again, the strange family had left me with contradicting feelings; at one hand I was glad to go back to school, so I could see Alice again and we wouldn't have to act awkward towards each other anymore. On the other hand, I feared that somehow, things still wouldn't be quite as they were. As if, despite our attempts to act normal towards each other, it would just be.. _different_.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to face them one day – might as well be today. Hoisting myself out of bed, I took a swift shower to wake my sleepy head and then put on some random clothes.

My first few classes were absolute torture. I felt like my head was still sleeping and on top of that, Derek wouldn't shut up. He kept on going on and on about some party he was planning to host – one that would probably never take place since he was too scared to even ask his parents for permission – and I was pondering about what would be best to throw at his head. Perhaps if I threw my microscope he would keep his mouth shut…

I was relieved when lunch break was announced, so at least I could try to sit with someone, _anyone_, but Derek. I might actually get to eat my sandwich is silence.

'Hey Dalia, wait up! You almost lost me there, what with all those people in the hallways!'

And maybe not.. 'Yeah, I know. Lunch hour, who would have thought.' I got in line, not bothering to see if he'd even followed me. I was sure he had. Lazily I started putting things on my food tray, when a familiar face appeared beside me.

'Hello Dalia!' She beamed. 'Will you sit with me today?'

I looked behind me, seeing Derek looked at Alice bewilderedly. 'Yeah sure.'

As I followed Alice through the cafeteria I sighed. 'With you, you meant you and your family, didn't you?'

'No, Rosalie and Emmett aren't here today.'

I stopped dead in my tracks as the full force of the meaning of her words hit me. If those two weren't here, all that left were Alice, Jasper… and Edward. 'I'm not going.'

'Oh don't be so silly, he's not going to eat you, you know?'

I didn't even register the joke behind her words. Instead, I hissed 'Alice, he wanted to _kill_ me.'

She waved that thought away with her hand. 'That was Friday, Dalia. Besides, Carlisle wouldn't have let him.'

'He still wanted to. It's the intention that counts.'

Widening her eyes, she looked at me with something that I could only describe as puppy eyes. 'Please Dalia! I just want you to get along with my family. You know, we're friends and I don't want you to be scared of them!'

'I'm not scared, Alice. I just… well I don't exactly want to eat lunch with someone who would rather see me sucked dry.'

At this very moment we arrived at the table where said person was already seated, together with Jasper. Nervously, I put down my plate at the other side of the table and opened my water bottle.

'Hi Dalia, you okay?'

I smiled at the honey blonde, glad that at least he didn't want to kill me. 'I am, thank you. You?'

'I'm good.'

'Good afternoon.'

Almost choking on my water, I looked up at him.

There he was, sitting in all his beautiful, careless bronze hair, caramel eye coloured glory, smiling friendly as if he was not the one who had proposed to kill me. I wanted to sneer at him, snap. I really did.

'Good afternoon.' I hated myself. Why couldn't I've just thrown holy water at him, crucified him and put a wooden stake through his heart.

He smiled. 'Tearing me apart limp by limp and burning the pieces works better.'

Stupid mind reader. 'Thanks for the suggestion.'

'Guys, come on!' Alice said, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. 'Can we talk about anything else than killing each other?'

'He started it.'

'I did not! You thought about it.'

I scoffed at him 'Right and surely you weren't the one that proposed to actually kill me on Friday.'

'Guys!'

'Right.'

'Right,' I sighed, taking a bite from my sandwich. Honestly, wasn't he supposed to be the grown up here? I mean, being a vampire and all. My annoyance ebbed away fast though, faster than it normally would, and I decided to just ignore him for the moment.

'So Dalia, what are you doing this Saturday?'

'Nothing… Not that I know of anyway,' I said, not trusting the look that was on her face.

'Great, because now you are! You know, we told our parents that you know about us..'

'Alice..' Edward warned her, giving her a look that clearly said 'enough', but she ignored it.

'They really want to meet you!'

'Alice, don't..'

'So you can come over on Saturday and then we'll get that over with and we can have a girls' night and it will be so much fun, I promise!'

I bit my lip, looking at Alice's hopeful face, then at Edward's. What were the odds of him killing me if I said yes? 'I'd love to!'

'Yay!' Alice squealed and threw her hands in the air in excitement.

Edward stood at that moment, giving Alice and me – but God, especially me – the ugliest look I think he could muster, and left me cafeteria.

That just left Alice, Jasper and me staring at the place where the bronze haired vampire had disappeared. Somehow I felt awkward, knowing that me being there had caused a rift in the family. 'So…'

'Don't take it too personal, Edward just wants to protect our family. He's always been like that.'

I quirked my eyebrow at Jasper. 'You mean to say he is always that… moody?'

A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. 'Pretty much. But he means well.'

'I bet he does.'

* * *

><p>That week was just overall.. awkward I guess. Apart from Alice and Jasper – and perhaps the big, burly guy whose name I had forgotten – the Cullens seemed to hate me. Even when I had tried to be optimistic, I couldn't ignore the dislike that radiated off of them.<p>

Whenever I would sit at their table for lunch – something that I had done almost every day thanks to Alice – Edward would fix me with his death stare. I can tell you, trying to eat your lunch is a lot harder when a vampire is looking at you as if he's about to kill you any minute. Even worse than him, though, was the blonde. She would just pretend I wasn't there, something that I thought to be unfair since she didn't even know me. Then again, neither did Edward.

Anyways, after a week like this you can imagine how happy I was to know it was weekend. Even if that weekend included spending time at house of the very people that wanted me dead. Oh joy!

Toweling my hair, I sighed. At least the week was over. Throwing the towel in the corner of the bathroom – a habit my mother was far from pleased with – I walked bare feet to my room. I would just go to bed early tonight, sleep in late tomorrow morning and then take the rest of the time to make myself decent. I didn't want to give them any more reason to kill me, besides I wanted to make a good impression on Alice's parents. I just hope Mr. and Mrs. Cullen didn't change their mind about the whole 'not killing me' thing. That would be wonderful.

As I opened the door to my room, I put on the light and dropped myself on the bed. What would be even more wonderful is if Edward would not be there, so at least I would not be constantly glared at.

'I wish it were possible.'

'Holy fuck!' I screamed, whipping my head in his direction. There he was, casually sitting at the chair at my desk, pretending as if we were old friends and that it was perfectly normal that he was here. Sitting in my bedroom. At night.

'Dalia, are you alright?' I heard my Mom call from downstairs.

Still bewildered, I grabbed myself together. 'Yes.. Yes Mom, I'm fine. Just bumped my toe, that's all!'

She didn't answer, so I suppose she bought it. Not that she had any reason not to, anyway, since I could be quite clumsy sometimes and it certainly would not be the first time for me to bump into something.

Fixing Edward with a glare of myself, I crossed my arms. 'What are you doing here?' It sounded less threatening than I had planned, but I guess that was partly due to me having to whisper it. The walls were thin here, after all.

'You shouldn't leave your window open, you know. Who knows what kinds of bad things creep in.''Thanks for the advice,' I bit my lip, trying to hold the irritation out of my voice. 'Was there any specific reason for your visit? I mean, I would like to go to bed and I am sure you would rather be anywhere but here as well since you hate me.'

'I don't _hate_ you.'

'Fervently dislike me then?'

He furrowed his brows, then after a pause he spoke. 'I came here to apologize, but you're making this a lot harder than I expected. Besides, I don't hate _who _you are. I hate _what_ you are.'

'And what's that, exactly?'

'A risk to my family.'

'I won't tell anyone.' I scoffed. 'Even if I would try, anyone would just think I was insane, even more so than they do now.' A silence followed and my curiosity got the better of me. 'Which part of your behaviour did Alice force you to apologize for, exactly?'

'Every part, really. According to her, I have been stuck-up, arrogant, rude,' he ticked them all of on his fingers 'and last but certainly not least an ass.'

I tried my best to keep a straight face 'Well I suppose she is about right. Although you forgot conceited.'

Edward sighed. 'I am sorry for acting that way. All I was trying to do is protect my family.'

I wanted to give him Hell, telling him that even though he had his reasons, it just wasn't okay to act the way he had. 'It's fine..'

Another silence fell over the room and this time he was the one to break it. 'So this is what a teenager's room looks like..' He looked around and in that moment I hated myself for not having cleaned it in like… well ever really. Although I was no mind reader I could very well guess the mental addition to his speech. "It's even messier than I'd imagined."

'Yes…'

He took up a book from my desk. 'You read this?'

I looked at the book in his hand. The Phantom of the Opera*****; my all time favorite. 'Since it's in my room, obviously.'

'Curious..'

'Why? Think that I was more an Austin kind of girl?'

'I just wonder what would draw girl like yourself into a story like that.'

I decided to ignore the obvious insult and instead focused on the rest. Why did I like it so much? I shrugged. 'I suppose I can relate to Erik. He's an outcast, hated and rejected by the world. Sometimes I feel like that, I think we all do sometimes.'

Edward seemed to ponder my answer for a moment, then put the book back down, apparently having deemed my answer good enough. 'So are you nervous for tomorrow?'

'Depends..' On whether you're planning to kill me there, I added mentally. Of course, I might as well have said it out loud.

'I might be a one hundred year-old vampire, but even I know better than to be rude to someone in front of my parents.'

I chuckled at that. 'I'll keep that in mind.' It was weird the way we were talking, almost as if we could stand each other, hell, almost as if we were friends. Why was he suddenly so interested in what I thought and felt? I mean, he had not been very considerate of any of my thoughts or emotions since the very first moment I'd met him.

'I just figured that I might as well be less of an ass, since Alice is set on being friends with you. Besides, you look like you need her friendship as well..'

I scoffed 'I am not _that_ friendless, mister! In fact, I am proud to tell you that I have a total of.. two friends. Well three if you count my lapdog,' I scrunched up my nose. 'You know, I've always wondered what's going through that head of his, making him follow me around like that.'

Edward caught on quick and shook his head. 'You don't want to know, believe me.'

'I know,' I stifled a yawn 'My Mom always told me I'm too curious for my own good. Curiosity killed the cat, and all.. I wonder about you, too, you know.' Settling myself comfortably underneath the blankets, I let out another yawn. 'I have whole theories about you.'

'I'm sure you do, but I guess it's time for you to sleep now and for me to take my leave.' He stood from the chair and walked to the window.

Although a part of me wanted to call him back, I was too tired to actually act on it. And before he'd even closed the window behind him, I was asleep. 

* * *

><p><strong>* Sorry guys, couldn't help myself with this little easter egg to my other story <em>En Position<em>. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I decided on another, short update today. So here it is, chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, for anyone wondering, I am planning on explaining how Dalia knows all those things about the Cullens. So it's not going to be one of _those_ stories. Lastly, a big thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. So thank you to _MACMONKEY, Tysedon_ and Guest Reviewer _Debbie Hicks. _To the latter I also want to add: What the Hell?! I am sorry, but I understood absolutely nothing from your review, haha. Anyways, enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 11<p>

A car honking pulled me out of my thoughts. I had been nervous, high-strung and slightly irritable all morning and a part of me wanted to just crawl back under the blankets.

Yet here I was, sitting all dressed up and looking overall decent on the couch. I deserved a medal.

'Your friend is here,' Veronica said. Way to go in stating the obvious.

'Who did you say it was, again?' My Dad asked, although again was not a correct term in this sentence. In fact, they had never even bothered to ask.

'Alice Cullen.'

I might as well have said I was going to meet up with a drug dealer, get high and sell my body for more drugs. 'Cullen, you say?' My mother shrieked.

I nodded, walking to the hallway to get my coat.

Mom followed me, clearly not finished. 'The daughter of Dr. Cullen?'

'I don't know, Mom, I haven't really met her parents, have I?'

She huffed as she fixed my coat. 'Why didn't you tell me this sooner, then at least I could have made sure you looked presentable.' She gave me a once-over, then sighed dramatically, as if I was a lost case. 'Just make sure you're polite.'

At that point the doorbell rang and I opened it quickly, glad to get away. I paused in mid-motion, about to say hi to Alice. There, at my door, looking immaculate as always, was Edward Cullen.

'Good afternoon Dalia, Mrs. River,' he nodded politely.

'I.. good day young man,' my mother stumbled and I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one being overwhelmed by his perfection.

'My sister is waiting in the car,' he explained to her, then turned back to me 'Are you ready?'

I nodded. As much as I'd ever be, at least.

Edward smiled and I knew he'd heard me. 'Dalia won't be home late, Ma'am.'

I don't think my mother would have said anything, even if she wasn't still dazzled by the beautiful boy standing before her. He could have probably told her they were going to murder me in cold blood, then dispose of the body by feeding it to goldfish and she still wouldn't have cared.

Following Edward awkwardly, I made a point of not looking at him – if only to regain some self-control. As we arrived at the car, he opened the door for me and took a place on the backseat himself.

'Dalia!' Alice greeted me, being her usual, hyper self. 'I trust my brother has been nothing but polite?'

I laughed, my suspicions being proven to be right. 'No he hasn't.'

'Good.' She squealed then. 'We're going to have so much fun!'

Taking a peek at the tachometer, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. We'd be _so_ dead if the police caught us. Or if we'd meet anything on the road, I swallowed as I held on tighter to my seat.

'Oh will you please relax, Dalia, I've driven a car before, you know.'

'You might not be able to die, but I am!'

'Don't be so silly, you won't die! You...-' I watched as her eyes glazed over, about to snap her out of it since she was still in a car. Which she was driving. At that moment, however, she shook her head and smiled at me. 'I knew you would like it!'

I frowned, like what?

'Alice can see the future,' Edward explained, casually. As if that were such a normal thing!

'What did you see about me?'

'You'll see..' Frowning, she suddenly pouted. 'So, you knew what Edward's gift was but not mine?'

It was at that moment that we stopped in front of the house. _Their_ house. And let me tell you, it was one hell of a house. I'd forgotten whatever it was I was about to say, could only stare at the enormous mansion in front of me. It was a perfect blend between modern and antique, although it clearly tilted more towards the modern – something that I found kind of ironic given its inhabitants. 'Wow..'

Alice giggled at my reaction, Edward just snorted.

As a garage door opened automatically, a collection of cars came into view. And when I say cars, I mean _cars_. Like, too-expensive-to-drive-with-too-expensive-to-even-look-at cars. To top it off, there weren't just two, there were a lot. I recognized Edward's silver Volvo, a red Mercedes Convertible that I could only imagine was Rosalie's, a big jeep and a black Mercedes. There was also a motorcycle parked against the wall, but since my knowledge of them was rather limited, I could only say it looked expensive. Like the rest.

Casually – as if she hadn't just opened the door to car heaven, Alice drove us into the garage and shut off the engine. 'Are you ready?'

As ready as I'll ever be.. 'Yeah.' Following her out of the car, we walked out of the garage, back to the front door. Although this seemed rather strange to me – since there had been a door leading from the garage into the house – I decided not to say anything.

'Carlisle wants us to use the front door. Since we're with a _guest_..' Edward sighed, as if he thought that was silly.

'Behave Edward,' Alice warned, then gracefully opened the door.

Stepping inside, my mouth once again fell to the floor. How could they act so casual, like living in a house like this was nothing special.. Being a vampire must be awesome.

'You must be Dalia!' A friendly, female voice called and I suddenly found myself in front of two people. One was a woman with caramel colored hair, a heart-shaped face and friendly looking eyes. The other, a man, was blonde, with an aristocratic nose and a small smile on his lips. They were both breathtaking.

'Yes. You have a wonderful house, Mrs. Cullen.'

'Please, call me Esme,' she stepped forward, smiling. 'Alice has told me so much about you. This is my husband, Carlisle.'

'Pleased to meet you, Dalia.' He shook my hand I couldn't help but laugh. So this was the famous Dr. Cullen..

'Likewise, Dr. Cullen.'

'I trust you've already met my other children?' He inquired friendly. Why was the only way to describe these two adults 'friendly'? How could they stand to be so nice all the time, given that my mother couldn't even keep that up for ten minutes a day without thinking herself to be worth of a medal?

'Yes, we've seen each other at school.'

'Good, well then I'll leave you and Alice to yourselves. From what I've heard she's got enough planned for the day.'

'Have fun,' Mrs. Cullen added, although her expression was closer to 'Good luck'.

As we ascended the stairs, I marveled at the beautiful house. Everything was so open, so light. It was almost ironic that a coven of vampires would live here. Returning to the whole vampire thing, I frowned. 'Don't your parents want to know how I found out about your secret? I mean, aren't they afraid that I'll tell on you?'

'They trust our judgment,' Alice said, smiling. 'Besides, they didn't want to scare you right away. They'll ask later tonight.'

I didn't doubt her, given the certainty in her voice – something that seemed all the more logical now that I knew she could see the future.

'So this is my room,' Alice said, stopping in front of a door. 'Well, it's actually my _and _Jasper's room, but I kicked him out for the day.'

As she opened the door, I found myself in rectangular room, with a huge king bed, an even bigger wardrobe and a mirror. One side of the room was completely flanked by a window, leaving an open view on what must have been the garden. Stepping closer, I marveled at the sight. A seemingly endless meadow spread out from under Alice's window, reaching until the horizon, where it met with trees. Something about that meadow seemed familiar, almost eerily so. There was something about the sight, something that…

Realization slammed into me. That weekend, when I went for a walk. I had been in the Cullens' backyard. My cheeks reddened and hoped Alice wouldn't notice. I knew, however, that erasing it from my thoughts was more important. Edward would never let me forget it if he found out.

'Dalia, are you listening?'

I looked up, staring at Alice who obviously had been talking to me. 'I'm sorry, I got distracted. You've got a beautiful.. garden.' I almost choked that last word out and could slap myself with the irony of it all. Alice, however, didn't seem to notice.

'Well thank you, Dalia, that's really kind. However, I was telling you all that I have planned out for today and since you didn't listen to me, you'll just have to wait and see!'


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So, I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. This chapter doesn't really contain any action, but it was fun writing it and I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think and any questions about the storyline/characters or critisism is always welcome. Thank you to _tysedon _for reviewing Chapter 11, you're amazing!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 12<p>

Exhausted, I dropped myself on my bed, too tired to even settle comfortably under the covers. In hindsight, I completely understood the look Mrs. Cullen had given me. Alice was an inexhaustible source of energy, determined to work through her entire schedule whatever the costs. Although I'd had a good time, it had been quite intensive. I hadn't really minded, though, for at least it meant she harboured no bad feelings towards me.

On top of Alice's busy schedule, there had also been the nerve-wrecking conversation with the entire Cullen family about my knowledge of what the truly were.

_'Sit down, Dalia.' Mrs. Cullen smiled. 'Can I get you anything to drink?'_

_I shook my head, knowing I would probably choke on it. 'No thank you, Mrs. Cullen.'_

_'I suppose you already know what we want to talk about?'_

_'I do, Dr. Cullen.' I tried to seem relaxed, at ease, but couldn't keep myself from being hyperaware of the gazes of the seven vampires on me. One of which was burning holes in my head._

_'Enough with making her feel at ease, Carlisle, you're forgetting what she is.'_

_'Rose, don't..-'_

_'I won't keep quiet about this, Emmett. You're all forgetting what she is, how she can ruin our family with one word too much. I don't understand how you can all act like she's not, like she's your friend,' she directed that last bit at Alice and I knew I should feel hurt, but strangely enough I didn't. I had already known Rosalie didn't like me._

_'Enough, Rosalie,' Carlisle spoke and by the tone of his voice, I knew he dared anyone to defy him. Looking around, I could only guess everyone else knew it, too._

_'She won't tell anyone. Otherwise I would have seen it,' Alice said confidently, unconsciously taking a step in front of me in a protective manner._

_'Dr. Cullen, if I may,' he nodded at me, so I continued. 'I don't know how I came to know your family's secret and in that department I suppose I don't have anything to prove my sincerity to you.. I can only tell you that I view Alice as my friend and that I would never betray a friend.'_

_Dr. Cullen seemed to ponder my words. 'So you really have no idea how you've come to know our secret?'_

_I shook my head. 'Not at all. They are just things that pop into my head. I can't force them up either, they just appear at random.'_

_'And this has happened your whole life?'_

_'No, it all started when I came to Forks.. Right about when I met you guys, actually.'_

_They exchanged some thoughtful glances, obviously not sure what to make of my explanation. I didn't blame them, though, for even to me it sounded fishy – and I was the one actually experiencing it._

_'Do you think.. that it has something to do with us?'_

_'I don't know, Alice. It could be, I guess, although I wouldn't know why.'_

After that the conversation had pretty much run dry. It had been clear that I was as much in the dark as they were, that I wouldn't betray there secret and that even if I would try, they would kill me before I got to it. So nothing too shocking.

Alice had then pulled me out of the living room, practically bouncing with glee over what we would do next. Although she would not tell me what it was, I knew it would be something horrible judging from the excitement in her step. And I was right. Soon she had forced me back into her car and we had driven off to Port Angeles, a neighboring town.

When we arrived, she took me to get some dinner – for me, at least – then we went out on a late night shopping spree. In all honesty I had never liked shopping, partly because I was just not that into fashion, but Alice made sure I didn't feel bored for even a second. Hell, I could even say that I enjoyed myself.

The small pixy was the kind of person that was filled to the brim with joy, so much that her joy infected me and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. She told me about her life as a vampire, how she met Jasper and about all of the other Cullens. It made me all warm inside when she told me each of their stories of how they met their soul mate – well, apart from Edward of course. It was also kind of interesting to learn about the backstories of the individuals and of Jasper's awesome power.

All in all it had been a great day and although I was tired off my ass, I was glad that I had finally gotten to know more about the mysterious Cullen family. I had just taken a quick shower and was now ready to jump in bed. I planned to not get out until at least one pm.

A flicker in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I sighed, sitting up in bed. 'Are we going to make this into a nightly thing?'

A soft chuckle sounded from the shadows beside my wardrobe, the door closed and then he was casually sitting at my desk. Show-off. 'I figured we could have a sleep over. Paint our nails, braid each other's hair, talk about boys, that sort of thing.'

Although I tried to dislike him, I couldn't help the giddy feeling he gave me by just being so proximate. 'That _does_ sound wonderful, Edward, truly.' I was glad at least my sarcasm hadn't left me. 'So, why are you here this time?'

He held up a bag – one that I had not seen until now – and he rolled his eyes. 'Apparently I am not just forced to do Alice's bidding, I am now also her messenger's boy.'

I laughed at that. Damn him. However, soon I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. I hadn't bought anything in Port Angeles, had I?

'You didn't. But "it was so gorgeous and would look amazing with her hair and so I _had_ to buy it". Hence, the other reason why she sent me, or otherwise you would surely refuse it.'

Alice did know me quite well.. 'I still refuse it.'

'You do know that if I return home with that bag, Alice is going to hate me, right?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'The worst she can do is cause you an eternity of suffering.' I grinned. 'Must suck to have siblings when you're a vampire.'

'Especially when they can see the future,' he sighed dramatically.

'Especially when they can read your thoughts,' I retorted, satisfied when he closed his mouth, defeated. 'Speaking of siblings by the way, aren't you supposed to be scheduling the next meeting with Rosalie?'

'Meeting?'

'Of your we-hate-Dalia-club,' I said, casually.

Edward shook his head, laughing softly. 'You know, sometimes the things you say are so incredibly idiotic that I don't even see them coming – even when I read your mind.'

I shrugged. 'I try.'

'So, you are not going to get all nervous and quiet around me anymore?'

Lord. No. My head grew red like a tomato – as I guess had been the intention behind his remark – and I struggled finding words. 'You noticed?'

'It was hard not noticing.'

Looking away from his dazzlingly handsome face, I breathed in, trying to calm myself down and get the blood to leave my face. 'Well, that was before I knew you. Now your ugly inside outshines the outside,' I said, teasing.

'And then you wonder why I don't want anyone to get close to me,' he said in a dramatic voice.

'You're an idiot, you know that?'

'I try,' he shrugged, completely stealing my amazing comeback.

We fell into a silence and for the first time since we'd met, it wasn't uncomfortable. Even though he was kind of a stranger. Who was a boy. Who was sitting in my bedroom. At night. Nope, totally not uncomfortable. I listened at the rain ticking against the window. It was a soothing sound, although I already dreaded the moment I'd have to step outside. 'It really never stops raining out here, doesn't it?'

'Rainiest place in the entire US,' he stated and in the dark I could make out the smile on his lips. Of course that would make him happy, the little sun hating vampire.

'So, hypothetically, what would happen if I accidentally exposed you to sunlight?'

He cleared his throat, almost seeming… embarrassed? 'I eh.. I'd sparkle.'

'You _sparkle_?' I repeated. He had to be kidding me right? 'Well that's a bit disappointing. I'd at least hoped for some Buffy the Vampire Slayer special effects. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, that sort of thing.'

'Yes well, I am sorry to ruin your hopes of seeing me burn.'

'Hypothetically,' I reminded him, holding up my index finger 'And purely accidentally of course.'

'Of course,' he sighed 'Everything for science.'

I sighed contently, glad that we could now at least jokingly talk about killing each other. It was a big step forward from simply glaring daggers at each other and an even bigger step forward from _actually_ wanting and planning to kill each other.

'Alice will be so proud of us..'

'Yeah well, you're sort of tolerable if you try.'

He righted his back and tilted his chin in the air. '"You're tolerable, I suppose. But you're not handsome enough to temp me."'

Quickly slamming my hand on my mouth, I smothered the laughter before it would wake my sleeping family members. 'An Austin fan, what a surprise!' I said, smirking, then tilted my own face up. '"From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."'

Edward now openly smiled back at me. 'Are you sure you are not an Austin kind of girl?'

'Those were actually just my feelings towards you, Edward,' I said matter-of-factly, trying to keep a straight face. 'No need to build up defense mechanisms to protect your precious ego.'

'Hmmm, well I am still fairly certain that you quoted that straight from Pride and Prejudice.'

Rolling my eyes, I laughed. Who knew he could be such fun? 'Very well, I might have seen the BBC series. Once.'

'Once,' he repeated, as if that were the biggest lie in history – which it was. 'Well, you know, since we're already having a moment anyway, I must admit that you are tolerable, as well.'

'I try,' I said, lazily. Perhaps Edward and I would be able to get along, after all. Who would have thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter and will enjoy this one! Have fun and let me know what you think! Also, thanks a lot to _Debbie Hicks _(I still didn't understand what you were saying, haha)_, M, NINA _(THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!)_, Toren, DaliaEdwardFan, NinjaGirl, Guest2 _and_ JayJay_. I really am so flattered that everyone is rooting for the Dalia/Edward pairing haha!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 13<p>

Although Edward and I had bonded over our mutual wishes of killing each other and our knowledge of Jane Austin novels that Saturday night, I still didn't consider us at that stage in which you willingly spend time in someone's company. That being said, I suppose you can imagine my shock when a silver Volvo stopped in front of our house that Monday morning.

I was still in the process of stuffing some toast in my mouth, completely disregarding the disgusted look on Veronica's face as she watched me, when the doorbell rang. Since I didn't really have a lot of friends in Forks, I figured it would be one of my sister's friends and thus, forced her to go.

'Good morning,' Alice's bell-like voice had sounded from the hallway and I choked on my toast. Once again. One day these Cullens were going to kill me. She stepped into the kitchen, eying me in what looked like a mix between amusement and concern. 'Are you alright, Dalia?'

Still coughing, I nodded at her, then took a sip of my water. 'I'm good.'

She sat down gracefully and waited as I shoved the rest of my breakfast into my mouth. 'We came to pick you up,' she said, answering the question that had been burning in my mind.

'We?'

'Yes, well, we couldn't all fit into one car, so Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper drove with another car. And since Edward wouldn't let me drive his , he came with me. So,' she bowed forward, smirking. 'How did you like the dress?'

Throwing my plate in the sink, I turned to frown at her. 'You shouldn't just buy things for me, Alice..'

She waved it away 'Nonsense! Now, let's go, Edward is getting bored.'

I awkwardly trailed behind Alice as she made her way to the Volvo, not sure what to do or say when we'd get in. I mean, what if Edward had suddenly decided that he still didn't like me? 'Good morning,' I greeted, as I took the backseat.

Edward nodded in return as he started the engine and I didn't know whether to be disappointed or not. I saw this coming.. 'How are you fairing this fine morning, Miss Bennet?'

Okay so perhaps I didn't see this coming. 'I eh am f..- I am very well, kind Sir. How are you, yourself?'

Alice gave me a look that clearly said 'what the hell?!', but I shook my head. She really didn't want to know.

Besides that small snippet of conversation, the car ride was silent. I didn't really mind it, though, for I wasn't really a morning person. Besides, I still wasn't really used to the whole I've–got-friends sort of thing. Especially not the kind that would pick you up in the morning.. I thought that sort of thing only happened in teenage drama series.

'Are you coming?'

I looked up, only to find we were already at the Forks High School parking lot and that Alice and Edward were already outside the car. 'Yeah, sorry,' Embarrassed, I swung my bag over my shoulder and joined them.

As we entered the school, I could literally feel people watching us. Or well, the Cullens. Alice and Edward didn't really seem to notice – or care – and I figured this must be normal for them. To me, however, being stared at was something completely new.

It was at that moment, that Derek appeared. Walking up to us, I could see he was intimidated by the sight of Alice and Edward flanking me. Not as much as he should – or as much as I wanted him to, though.

'Hey Dalia,' he nodded at the Cullens 'How was your weekend?'

I sighed 'It was nice.' Turning to Alice and Edward, I gave them a wave - and a tortured look. 'See you guys later.'

'By Dalia, see you at lunch!'

'Good bye, Lizzy.'

I nearly choked on my laughter, but managed to keep a straight face. 'Later, Fitz.' Turning away, I was ready to follow Derek to my first hour of torture, when Alice's voice called me back.

'Be careful in PE, okay?'

* * *

><p>As my body hit the ground painfully, the meaning behind Alice's warning dawned on me. Too late, of course.<p>

'Are you alright?'

I looked up through watery eyes to see Georgina standing over me, a look of concern etched on her face. This was the second time in Forks that I found myself on the floor in PE in a little over a month and I found that thought to be a bit disconcerting. What was more pressing, though, was the arm that was throbbing violently. Rolling over on my side, I checked the damage.

My arm had several grazes on them – none too deep fortunately – and a sharp pain emitted from my wrist. Biting my lip, I carefully tried flexing the muscles, more pain erupting.

'Dalia?'

She was now crouched down next to me and I realized I hadn't answered her question. 'I'm alright,' I choked out, trying my best not to cry. God knew I already looked like a pussy. Ignoring the pain, I scrambled to my feet, swaying for a moment.

'Is everything okay, Miss River?'

If I hadn't been in so much pain, I'd probably thrown a shoe at his face. Of course everything wasn't okay. Instead, I shook my head. 'My wrist hurts. I'll go to the nurse's office.'

Coach Clapp just nodded and offered someone to walk me. I declined.

Making my way to the locker rooms, I used my good arm to stuff my clothes into my bag. Then, after having wormed my way into my sweater, I made my way outside.

As fast as I could, I ran through the rain, hoping to get back inside as fast as possible. What I hadn't counted on, though, was that the moment I would enter building three, someone would want to leave. It felt like colliding with stone.

I almost fell again, but a strong, cold hand grabbed me by my upper arm and righted me. 'Wow, watch where you're going, shortie,' he laughed.

If it were not for the pain in my arm or the chaos that his touch caused, I might have laughed, even be surprised that he was nice to me.

'Hey, are you okay?'

I tried nodding, but a tear fell from my eye.

'Did something happen?'

'It's just my wrist,' I said, trying not to let my voice break.

He furrowed his big, brown eyebrows and – much to my dismay – felt my wrist. 'It's broken. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?'

'Thank you.' I was relieved when he let go of me, for although the physical pain didn't lessen, the chaos in my mind died down a little. Supressing a shiver, I followed him to the Jeep.

During the short car ride, we didn't say much. And even in the hospital, where he'd forced me into a wheelchair – even though I repeatedly told him that wasn't necessary – we didn't talk. I didn't really mind, though, since I barely knew him. Hell, I doubted he even knew my name, since he kept calling me 'shortie'.

'You really didn't have to bring me here, Emmett,' I said, at last. We were currently sitting in the waiting room of the Forks Hospital and after ten minutes of deadly silence, things were getting kind of uncomfortable. I mean, I had to say something, right?

He laughed. 'You'd have fainted within minutes, shortie. Besides, since the others already had their chance for intimidating you, I suppose it's my turn now.'

'Yeah, about that, Rosalie doesn't really like me, does she?'

'She doesn't _trust _you. There's a difference,' he said in a fatherly tone and tapped me on the nose.

Somehow, despite the situation and even despite of myself, I laughed. 'And here I was being afraid that you would be a big, mean tough guy.'

'I am a…-'

'Miss River?'

Looking up, I saw a blonde, pale, but mostly drop-dead gorgeous young man in a doctor's coat, a clip-board in his hands. Dr. Cullen. I stood to follow him, giving a short wave to Emmett, who wasn't coming along. Probably to keep away from blood or something.

'So Miss River, what happened?'

Turning red, I looked at the floor. I really didn't want to go into this, especially not to Dr. Cullen. Therefore, I just offered a 'I think I broke my wrist.'

He opened a door, leading me into a small room. 'Please sit down, then we'll have a look at it. So you said you think it might be broken, how did you hurt it?'

I had wanted to avoid this.. No such luck. 'I eh.. fell over a hockey stick..'

Carlisle gave me the interested doctor nod - as if that was the most fascinating thing he'd heard all day - and sat down on the desk. 'Please move up your sleeve, Dalia.' As he examined my arm, I did my best not to move. My head was running wild and all I wanted was to rip my arm from his grip and move away from him. The feeling of his fingertips grazing my arm was maddening and I was starting to breathe harder, my heartbeat quickening.

'Are you nearly done?' I asked through clenched teeth, trying not to sound rude.

Letting go of my arm, he looked at me curiously. 'You don't like being touched, do you?'

'Not really.'

'Very well,' he sighed 'You were right about your wrist; it is broken, though it's only a small fracture. I will put it back in place and then we'll put it in a cask. Are there any other places that hurt?'

Looking myself up and down, I only now noticed the dull pain in my knee. Rolling up my sweat pants, I scrunched my nose. I didn't like blood. It was only a superficial cut, though, so I would be fine with just a band aid. 'Nothing that needs to be taken care of, Dr. Cullen.'

I waited for him to say something, _anything_, really, but he never did. I looked up to meet his eyes, but found they were staring at my knee in a look of confusion.

'Eh.. Dr. Cullen, are you okay? I mean, if the blood bothers you, I can leave..'

He shook his head, still with that look of confusion etched on it. 'Did Emmett seem bothered by the blood?'

Thinking back to the silent car drive, I couldn't really say that I had noticed anything out of the ordinary. I mean, he had not tried drinking my blood or anything, so I guess that was a good sign. Then again, I had never before spent time with him, so I wouldn't really know if that was anything to go by. 'Not that I know. Why do you ask?'

'Because I don't smell it.'

Silence followed and I frowned 'Is that bad?'

Dr. Cullen sat back, rubbing his face with his hand. 'As a vampire, I can smell the blood of every human and animal in my surroundings. I might be accustomed to the smell from working in the hospital for hundreds of years, but I still smell it. Only, with you I don't.'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't know, Dalia. I will put the bone back in place and will then bring you to the plaster room. I have to make some phone calls.'

Nodding, I held my arm out for him and closed my eyes. As much as I was okay with blood and gore in horror movies, I couldn't even handle a single drop of blood in real life. I was such a hero..

A sharp pain shot through me and I knew it was done. Only it didn't feel better. Like at all. The sting soon died down and returned to the throbbing – only worse than it had been before. Wonderful. Opening my eyes, I noticed Dr. Cullen was examining me, probably gauging my reaction, and I forced a smile on my lips. 'Thank you, Dr. Cullen.'


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This chapter is a bit shorter than you're all used to, but I just didn't want to stretch this out for the sake of it being a longer chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway. Here's a massive thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, it's really so motivating! So a shout out to: _Tysedon, Debbie Hicks, Sarcha (for all the reviews!), Riely, DaliaEdwardFan, M, Ninjagirl, Guest2, NINA_ and _Toren, _you guys are AMAZING!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 14<p>

As I left the plaster room – complete with horrible pink cask and all – I was met with the striking sight of Dr. Cullen. I sighed, how could nurses here perform their job with someone like this walking around?

'Miss River, I would ask you to come with me.'

I nodded, though a thought popped into my head. 'Dr. Cullen, I..-'

'I'm not going to hurt you. But I need the others to confirm something for me.'

'I just wanted to say that I should inform my parents, so they know where I am.'

Dr. Cullen smiled warmly at me. 'I already asked Alice to tell your sister what happened and that we'll bring you home later.'

Again, I just nodded. These vampires really never forgot a single detail, did they?

I followed him as he said goodbye to some of his colleagues and the answer to my earlier question presented itself to me: they couldn't. Literally every nurse, female doctor or other person of the fairer sex was staring at him, almost ogling him – the term "Doctor Dreamy" etched on each of their faces. As perceptive as he seemed in covering things up, he clearly was completely unaware of the drooling females. Which was good, or I would have to kick his ass. Mrs. Cullen seemed like a nice woman.

As soon as we had said goodbye to every single person in the hospital (no wonder everyone liked him; he was handsome _and_ well-mannered), we made our way to the black Mercedes. Admiring the car, I waited for him to automatically open it and then took a seat in the chic, leather chair. I sighed, if I got to share in car heaven, becoming a vampire would be totally worth it..

Dr. Cullen took out of the parking lot in a calm manner and I immediately felt a lot safer with him behind the wheel than with Alice. Perhaps the fact that he actually paid attention to the road helped with that.

'Is this still about the blood thing?' I asked, stupidly, not sure what else to say.

The Cullen patriarch smiled at me comfortingly. 'It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. I simply want to test a theory with my family.'

That sounded fair enough. 'Wait, but didn't you just call them? At least, that's who I presumed you were calling.'

'Very observant,' he complimented me, smiling once again. 'However, none of them has ever been in such direct contact with your blood before. I called them to inform them that I would bring you with me.'

I nodded, not really understanding why he would need to inform them, or what use it would be to bring me there even if they had never smelled my blood out in the open. Well, apart from Emmett of course. I decided not to ask him, though, if only for the sake of looking calm and collected. Although I trusted him, the idea of having people smell me somehow just seemed… weird.

Sometime during my ponderings we'd entered the clearing where the Cullen house – mansion – stood. I admired the house again silently, realising that I would never get used to the grandeur.

I followed Carlisle – I was going to call him Carlisle now, since I couldn't think of the word Doctor anymore without "Dreamy" behind it – into the house. I was in the middle of imagining him calling out "honey, I'm home", when a dark-haired pixy appeared before me.

'I told you to be careful!' She called out, shaking her head as if it was my fault that I had not understood the meaning behind her cryptic message.

'What she really means to ask is whether you're alright,' Jasper smiled at me, putting an arm over his wife's shoulders.

I laughed 'It's fine, Jasper. And so am I, by the way. Although next time you try to warn me, Alice, it would be nice if you'd actually tell me what for.'

In the meanwhile, the rest of the Cullens had also entered the living room. Edward had taken a seat on one of the comfy looking couches, Carlisle and Esme taking the other. Emmett and Rosalie were still standing a bit off, though the look on Emmett's face told me there were no hard feelings. At least not from his part.

Looking around me, I somehow was still not used to the utter perfection that met my eyes. Their facial features, their skin, their hair, even their sense of fashion was perfect. And here I was with my far from blemish free skin, my ginger hair that didn't do anything and my clothes that.. oh God. Through the hassle of everything, I had totally forgotten that I was actually still in my PE clothes. Wonderful. The only luck that I had was that I hadn't done much, so at least I didn't smell like sweat. Apart from that, life obviously hated me.

'As you probably all know, the reason why we are here is because I noticed something was different about Dalia's blood. However, to find out what exactly is going on and whether it only affects me, I needed to bring her with me.'

'What are you trying to say, Carlisle?' Rosalie asked, ever the one to be straight to the point.

'He can't smell her blood,' Edward answered 'And he wonders if we can.'

'Did you smell it when she was in the car with you, Emmett? She had an open wound on her leg.'

The burly vampire frowned – something which looked rather uncharacteristic. 'I didn't.'

'It's why I don't have trouble being around her,' Jasper said, pondering. 'I thought I was the only one who wasn't affected by the smell of her blood.'

In the meanwhile, I felt like how you feel as a kid when you accidentally are stuck in the living room when your adult family members argue: you have no idea what's going on and, what's even worse, you're presence seems to be completely forgotten. The latter was especially bugging me, since I was the actual topic of the whole conversation. Really, why did Carlisle bring me along in the first place?

'You didn't just want to determine whether others could normally smell her blood, did you Carlisle?' Edward said and I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was the word 'normally' emphasized in that sentence?

'You're right, Edward.' The blond vampire turned to me, his face all friendliness – though I noticed an underlying uneasiness. 'Dalia, I will do nothing against your wishes.'

And then I understood why I was here, what he was asking of me and strangely.. I was okay with it. Standing from the couch, I made my way to Carlisle, very aware of the gazes that were on me. Rolling up the leg of my sweat pants – and silently thanking the Gods for making me shave my legs the day before – I stared at the innocent looking Disney band aid that was perched on top of my knee. I hated pulling band aids of because… well, it just freaking hurt. It was like waxing, but worse, because sometimes you'd rip the wound open again. Which was exactly what we were now aiming for..

I looked up one last time, meeting Carlisle's reassuring, chocolate brown eyes and then closed my eyes, firmly ripping of the band aid. The short sting quickly faded and I counted the seconds that passed mentally. When ten seconds had passed – and still none of the vampires had lunged at me – I thought it was safe to open my eyes.

Firstly, I ascertained myself that I did, in fact, open up the wound again and that I'd drawn blood. Which I did, so I guess that was good.

Secondly, I looked around me, reading each of the attendees' faces. The Cullen patriarch's face was all fascination and perhaps even a bit wonder. His wife's expression was a mixture between friendliness (like always) and relief, probably because none of her children had attacked me. Moving on to the two vampires who were still standing, I decided to start with the easiest. Emmett face hadn't really changed much. It was still as friendly looking as ever, a big smile on his lips. The blonde, too, was her usual self with an expression of disinterest and perhaps some disliking. Alright, perhaps a lot of disliking. I moved on, not wanting to dwell on it. Jasper was looking relaxed and content and I was glad that he wouldn't have to look as pained around me as he did at school. I was glad that I gave him a sense of normalcy. Judging from Alice's face, she agreed with me and on top of that, she was excited to move on from the serious subject. Lastly, I studied Edward's expression, which could be easily described as amused, and when his eyes met mine I knew what caused it. My thoughts. Jerk.

'Are you hungry, Dalia?' Esme asked suddenly and I was pulled out of my thoughts. 'We made Caesar Salad, Edward said it was your favourite.'

I didn't even bother to ask how he knew this trivial detail about me. Instead, I noticed how my stomach churned at the prospect of food and I realized that I actually was.

'You really didn't have to, Mrs. Cullen. But I am, I suppose.'

'Welcome to the freaks.'

I turned my head, only to find Edward standing there, a crooked smile gracing his lips. 'Thanks, Fitz.'


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I hope you guys all had a nice Christmas! This chapter is also a bit short, but it's full of fluff haha. Thank you for the reviews _Riely, Guest2, Ninjagirl, Toren, M, DaliaEdwardFan, JayJay, NINA and Sarcha_! I love you guys! **

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 15<p>

'So, what exactly is going on with you and the Cullens? I mean, did they adopt you or something?'

I quirked my eyebrow, momentarily forgetting about the notes I was taking or the fact that I had promised myself to pay more attention in class. 'What do you mean?'

'They walk you from class to class, sit with you at lunch and wait for you after school just to bring you home.'

My eyebrow rose even further, threatening to disappear behind my ginger fringes. 'We're friends. Don't friends spend time with each other?'

Derek sighed and fidgeted with his pen, clearly trying to put his thoughts into words. 'It's like, ever since the accident in PE they won't let you out of their eye sight. It just doesn't feel right, you know?'

'We are friends, like I already said. The way we act around each other really isn't anybody's business.' It had come out ruder than I had meant it to and his face reddened. It was at this moment that the bell rang, though, and so I wouldn't have to think about it for at least one period, since it was lunch break.

Quickly throwing my stuff into my bag, I was out of the room before anyone else had even started packing. I was a professional.

Outside of the classroom, I was met with the sight of Alice and Jasper, who smiled at me as I stepped into the hallway. I suppose I could see Derek's point: I was always in the company of one of the Cullens. And then he didn't even know about how I would spend my afternoons at their house doing homework, or how Edward would come to my room every night to talk. In contrast to him, though, I didn't mind. I enjoyed having friends, having the feeling that I belonged somewhere. Because for someone like me, someone who had never fitted in anywhere, not even at home, that was something big. For someone who was always left out, that was something special.

And although I would never admit it out loud – or think about it if he was in mind reading proximity – I enjoyed the nights Edward spent with me even more than I did the rest. I liked how we could talk about virtually anything and everything, how we could one moment talk about the beginning of his life as a vampire when he'd killed people and the next could joke about the "we-hate-Dalia-club". I liked how we could connect on a deeper level, but could still joke around on the surface without things becoming uncomfortable.

It was in these moments, too, that I realized that I liked Edward a lot more than I had allowed myself to. I didn't think he knew, though, and even if he did, he never showed it. It was probably easier this way, otherwise things would just get awkward between us.

But there were moments when I was convinced he liked me, too, but then the sun would come up and reality would set in. And in that reality, in which I would wake up to the sound of my alarm, I always woke up alone. It was hard and it was painful, but it kept me from getting my hopes up.

'Do you want to spend Christmas at our house this year?'

I looked bewildered at the small pixy, realizing that I had zoomed out once again. Sneaking a glance at her better half, I noticed he was eying me with a look of interest – probably wondering what had caused the whirlpool of emotions inside of me. 'I'm not sure. We normally spent Christmas with my mother's mother, but well.. now that we're here in Forks and she's in Los Angeles, I don't really know what we'll do.'

'Your parents will go to LA with Veronica, but you don't want to. Something about your grandmother being a crazy old lady,' Alice practically beamed and I didn't doubt her. She was right about my mother's mother – I refused to call her my grandmother – though, for I had no desire to see her. Ever again.

She was a woman with the same interests as her only daughter: beauty, gossip and drinking tea while talking about the other two. She also had a terrible habit of putting her nose in other people's business, complaining about and criticizing anyone but herself. If that wasn't enough to scar me for life, she was dead set on not looking "old", which was the reason behind her horribly failed blonde hair with even blonder streaks. Besides being a mean person in general – who had dumped my grandfather after getting her knocked up, apparently – she seemed to invest extra time in making _my_ life miserable. What a sweetheart. 'That my family is dysfunctional doesn't mean you guys have to take me in out of pity, Alice. I mean, Christmas is a family thing, I get that.'

'We _want_ you to spend it with us,' Jasper said, a feeling of warmth and assurance rushing through me. I hated it when they used their gifts on me.

'I'll think about it, okay? It's still like a month or so until Christmas anyway.'

Alice giggled, shaking her head. 'It's December, Dalia! Esme and I are already deciding on what we're going to make for the dinner.'

'No pressure of course,' Jasper added, laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p>'Why didn't you agree on spending Christmas at our house?' Edward asked from his place at my desk as I nestled under the covers comfortably. I had just come back from my evening routine, which included taking a shower, brushing my teeth and putting on the ugliest pajamas I could find, to find him already waiting for me. As usual.<p>

I thought about that. I guess I did want to spend Christmas at the Cullens house, if only because I knew it would actually be nice. There would be no fighting family members, no conveyed disappointment about how I live my life, no nothing. And yet that made me feel uncomfortable, because I'd be the guest who'd long overstayed their welcome. I already spent most of my time there as it was and I didn't want them to realize just how little they got out of it. I didn't want them to think of me only as a burden.

'That's what this is about? Of being a burden?'

I shrugged my shoulders, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. Why couldn't things be simple, why couldn't I just feel like I deserved even an inkling of the friendship they gave me. 'I don't deserve you guys. I don't deserve you.'

He was beside me in a second, leaning down to meet my eyes 'Don't, for even a moment, think that you don't deserve us again. You might not realize, but you don't know how happy Alice is to finally have a friend, how wonderful it is for Jasper to converse with someone without wanting to rip their throats out. You have no idea how much you make me feel alive, how you make me feel as if I am just a boy. You have no idea how good it feels to not feel like a monster for once.'

I have no idea what came over me in that moment. Perhaps it was the pain in his caramel eyes, perhaps it was the way in which we both needed each other, perhaps it was both. Slowly, uncertainly, I reached out to him, putting my hand over his, my warm skin against his cold.

My head screamed, the chaos ensued, but looking into Edward's eyes, I knew that I would live through the end of the world if it meant that I could keep him close. 'You were never a monster to me.'

He didn't say anything, but his silence told me all I needed to know. It was filled with acceptance, with something that I'd never had and had never known I'd missed until I came to Forks: a home.

We stayed like this for minutes, hours perhaps. Time seemed meaningless as Edward and I sat there in my bed, his hand in mine. Somehow his touch was worth the chaos, his attention worth the uncertainty. He was worth it all.

'Edward?'

'Mmmhmmm.'

'Will you take me to the prom? Just as friends..' I added, my mind hazy, my attention unfocused. 'I've never been to a prom before.'

He gave my hand a squeeze 'We will go.'

Content, I shifted further under the covers, pulling Edward down with me. I did not care that he had to put his legs on my bed, or that he was resting his head against the headboard, looking down on me. I wanted him to stay with me for a lifetime, longer if that was possible. I wanted to spend each moment in his company, knowing that I was liked and valued.

'Edward?'

'Yes?'

'Will you stay until the morrow?'

Brushing some of the hair out of my face, he smiled at me endearingly. 'I promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter will be Christmas! (:<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So here's the Christmas chapter. I'd planned to put this on a bit earlier, but I was away for the weekend with family and didn't have time to write. So yeah, forgive me guys. Anyways, a big thank you to:_ TwilightAmanda, Debbie Hicks, Clover, Toren, JayJay, M, DaliaEdwardFan (_I am so glad you like that part, because I loved writing it haha)_, Riely, NINA, Guest2, Ninjagirl, Sarcha, SuzieChance, MACMONKEY_ and _ tysedon.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 16<p>

'I look ridiculous,' I concluded. I had spent over two hours on getting ready, which was one hour and some fifty minutes longer than usual. Since Mom, Dad and Veronica had already left to LA, I'd had all the bathroom time that a girl could wish for. And God knew I'd used every single minute of it.

I had blow-dried my hair, then curled it, painted my nails, put on makeup, painted my toes, added another bit of makeup and at last, had squeezed myself into the dress and shoes Alice had bought me. I had gone for the easy way out at that moment, not wanting to earn Alice's scorn by refusing the dress, but now I wish I had.

I didn't know how chic this thing at the Cullen house was, but I was dressed to sit down and drink tea with the queen of England. So I'd better not be the only one.

As the doorbell rang, I looked up in surprise. Alice said she wouldn't pick me up until six.. Trudging down the stairs, I had to put all my effort in not falling due to the horrible heels my pixy friend had picked out for me. Granted, it did make me slightly taller – which was good – but I was incapable of walking on them. Accidents were bound to happen.

After what seemed like an eternity, I arrived at the front door and, after catching my breath, I opened with a smile.

Which faltered right away. 'Hey Dalia!'

'Derek, I..' I stammered, not sure what to say. 'Why are you here?'

He didn't answer right away, instead looked me up and down, his eyes filled with a glimmer that I didn't like. 'You look amazing! Anyways, I came here to give you my Christmas card. I wanted to just send it, but thought this was better.'

Taking the card, I frowned. 'Thanks.. Wait, how did you even know where I live?'

Derek scratched his neck, uncomfortably. 'I eh.. it's a small time, remember.'

'Alright, well, thank you once again for the card, I appreciate it.' Couldn't he understand that I was done talking?

'Hey, are you home alone? I mean, since there's no car on the drive way and all..' he trailed off, growing red. 'Maybe we could spend Christmas together, like you know, get to know each other a little better.'

It was at this very moment that a silver Volvo stopped in front of the house, my favourite Cullen getting out.

Although Derek's face clearly showed his annoyance, mine must have been pure, undisguised joy. My saviour. 'Edward!' I greeted him, perhaps a bit too enthusiastic.

Then, Edward did something that I had not expected. 'Good day, love,' he said in his velvet tone, casually putting an arm around my shoulder.

Derek just gaped for a few, good seconds – and I guess so did I. 'So ehm, I'll be going, bye Dalia. Merry Christmas.' And he was gone.

As the blonde disappeared from sight, Edward let his arm fall from my shoulders and took a step back, out of my private space. 'Are you ready to go?'

My mind was racing, but it wasn't in the usual way when someone touched me – it was actually kind of a pleasant excitement. Almost as if I hadn't want him to let me go. I quickly locked that thought away, not wanting to think about any of that today. Therefore, I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Following him to the Volvo silently, I pulled the front door behind me. I was not sure what to say. Taking my seat next to him, my mind finally seemed to start working again. 'Where's Alice?'

'She was still getting ready, so she asked me to pick you up.' He paused, his fingers flexing and relaxing on the wheel. 'I am sorry for touching you unannounced, I know you don't like it.'

'It's okay.' Out of the corner of my eyes, I examined him in all his glory. His bronze hair was ruffled as always and had that out-of-bed look to it that I liked so much. His eyes, that I'd learned were green once upon a time, were a honey colour. Clad in a simple, but fitting black tuxedo – complete with tie – he looked as dashing as I'd ever seen him. I sighed. 'I was afraid I'd be overdressed,' I joked 'but now I see I had nothing to worry about.'

'You look pretty.'

'You're tolerable, as well, I suppose.'

A crooked smile played on his lips and I could see he had to keep himself from looking at me – if only to not stress me out when he'd take his eyes of the road. 'Why, thank you,' he chuckled 'You're going to regret spending Christmas at our house.'

I cocked an eyebrow, not sure about the meaning behind his words. Sometimes I wished _I_ was the mind reader.

'Alice has…' he chose his words carefully 'outdone herself.'

I didn't ask more, since I really didn't want to know more, and he didn't elaborate. It was alright though, because the nerves began creeping up at me. I mean, Christmas was kind of a big, family thing – or it had been at our house, at least. I was only allowed to spend my Christmas somewhere else because they happened to be the Cullens. Rich and influential, exactly the kind of people my mother liked. 'Thanks for saving me back there.'

'I didn't need to read your thoughts to see you were uncomfortable,' he shrugged 'Besides, the satisfaction his reaction gave me was enormous.'

Chuckling, I found the nerves dying down. Somehow just being around Edward, just talking to him made all else go away. Although it was even for a second, I could forget about the world when he was with me. I could feel good enough.

We drove up the Cullen driveway at that moment and the nerves resurfaced, trice as strong. I considered jumping out of the moving car in James Bond style, but realized that the bronze haired vampire next to me would probably tie me to my chair if I did as much as look at the door handle. Perhaps I could try escaping when he parked the car..

'Alice will kill you,' Edward informed me casually while waiting for the garage door to open.

'I'm willing to take my chances.'

He didn't answer anymore. From his facial expression, though, I could guess that if Alice wouldn't kill me, he would. Like I said earlier, our friendship was based on fantasies of killing each other and a strange, coincidental shared love for Pride and Prejudice.

My breathe got caught in my throat as we walked into the living room. I'd always thought the Cullen mansion was beautiful – enough so to still be amazed at it every time I visited – but Edward had not lied: Alice _had_ outdone herself. There was a big Christmas tree in the middle of the living room, dressed up with silver and purple ornaments and a whole pile of presents underneath it. There was a large dinner table set up, complete with silver plates, cutlery and a purple tablecloth and napkins. On each plate a small nameplate and I soon found my own at the far end of the table, next to Alice's and across the table from Edward's.

The artist herself soon popped up in front of me, the excitement radiating off of her. She wore a small, deep purple cocktail dress and some black flats with bows on them. 'I am so glad you've come!' She stepped forward, hugging me. 'Merry Christmas!'

I was shocked by her sudden display of affection, as well as the feeling of panic that overwhelmed me with her touch, but managed to screw on a smile and hug her back curtly. 'Thanks, Alice. You, too.'

'I knew the dress would look wonderful on you!'

'Hello, Dalia!' Mrs. Cullen came down the stairs, dressed in a stunning black dress and with her hair tied up in an elegant bun.

'Good day, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for letting me spend Christmas here,' I smiled politely, waiting for the family matriarch to meet us at the bottom of the stairs.

Her smile was friendly – as always. 'We wouldn't have wanted it any different.'

As the others filed into the room I felt both relieved and slightly.. uncertain. One the one hand, I was glad to note that I wasn't at all overdressed. In fact, the Cullens themselves looked ready to walk the red carpet of some big block buster, so I really didn't mind my own attire anymore. One the other, though, that same fact made my self-esteem drop down to the freezing point. They were all looking immaculate, beautiful, inhumanly perfect. Rosalie looked like a runway model in her floor-length, black dress with silver gems – of which I had no doubt that they were real. Alice herself was the epitome of a small fairy, with her small, delicate limbs and short hair bouncing as she walked. Esme, though looking a bit older than the others, was looking both mature and young and I knew that my mother would have sold her soul – or mine – to look like her.

'Let us take to the table,' Carlisle suggested, taking a seat at the head.

As I followed the others, only now the question occurred to me of what dinner would consist of. Salad for me and some juicy humans for the others? I smirked at the mental image, knowing that the Cullens would never eat in front of me. So was still whole show just about seeing me eat?

Edward smiled at me, taking his seat. 'I warned you.'

* * *

><p>Stuffed with an amazing homemade tomato soup, pasta salad and ice cream for dessert, I was positive that I would not be able to move even if my life depended on it. Although at first I had been awkward to eat while the others were just sitting, staring, I had enjoyed it more than any dinner with my own family.<p>

We had just migrated from the table to the couches in the living room – after Esme and Alice had done the dishes at a speed that I had not thought possible – and were currently talking about fashion trends through the many years. Or well, Alice was. The others were either sipping their drinks or were simply listening contently, reminiscing on the years that had passed. It was nice to see them all like that, cuddled close to their better halves, so normal, yet at the same time so very abnormal. So very supernatural. To me, though, they were just friends.

They were family.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Firstly, I wish you all a happy 2015 and I hope your Christmas and New Year's Eve were wonderful! Secondly, a big thank you to everyone who's still keeping up with me and the story. I promise things are bound to happen. Soon. Anyways, shout out to _tysedon, jbarbosa12_ and _alicecullenlover_ for reviewing! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 17<p>

With both Christmas and New Year's Eve spent at the Cullen house, winter break had been over in a blink of the eye and soon I found myself waking up to the alarm clock. Bringing my fist down upon it with as much strength as I could muster, I let out a yawn.

As I stumbled to my closet, determined to pick out any random set of clothes that would present itself to me, I thought back on those few wonderful days. Christmas had been, well, it had been the way I had always imagined Christmas to be. It was the way you saw it in movies, in which everyone laughed together and was happy and smiling. We'd shared stories as we sat by the Christmas tree, drank champagne – they'd even allowed me to have a glass – and lastly, we'd exchanged presents. Although I had insisted upon not wanting anything, I left the house that night with a new outfit, a book, two pairs of new shoes and a DVD of the BBC Pride and Prejudice series – of which the latter Edward promised to watch with me. New Year had been equally pleasant as I got to spent it at the Cullen House as well. We'd played games until midnight and had then moved outside to watch the men set off fireworks. I must say playing hints wasn't all that much fun with a mind reader as your rival..

Anyways, as is always the case with wonderful moments, they don't last. Soon the last, wonderful day of holidays had arrived and I knew the fun would be over. No more sleep overs with Alice, no more Edward sneaking into my room to talk all night, they were far too responsible for that. Which was too bad, really.

I sighed, picking a washed skinny jeans, a simple striped, black-and-white shirt and a jacket out of the closet and moving to the bathroom. I suppose I wasn't the only one not ready to start normal life again, for even after being so slow, the bathroom was still vacant.

As I dressed into the outfit, brushed my hair and my teeth, I wondered if things would be the same as before the break. Perhaps people would finally stop bugging me about being new. Perhaps Derek would have finally gotten the hint and would leave me alone. A girl could only hope..

I was done quicker than usual and even had time left to sit down for breakfast. My phone buzzed as I poured some cereal into a bowl, but decided to finish breakfast first. After all, eating really stood above my social life on my priority list.

Putting the first spoon full of cereal into my mouth, I read the message. _I'll pick you up in five minutes. Fitz. Ps. Close your mouth when eating_. I shook my head, not even wondering how he knew anymore. It was just one of those little things that you stop asking yourself when you're being friends with a mind reader, a seer and an emotion manipulator. Just like when they respond to things you never said, or when they warn you for certain places, people or situations. Really, you got used to it. Doesn't mean I didn't still freak out whenever I saw Alice zone out and every time my emotions suddenly changed seemingly out of random.

I dropped the empty bowl into the sink, not being motivated enough to put it in the dishwasher instead, and went to put on my rain cloak. After about half a year in Forks, I knew not to expect any rainless day.

A car horn honked as I zipped it up and I stepped outside, into the already pouring rain. Running outside, I threw open the car door and practically jumped onto the backseat. Dramatically, I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh. 'Good morning.'

'Well good morning to you, too, Indiana Jones.'

I ignored his comment, instead looked at the empty passenger's seat. 'Where's Alice?'

Edward took out of the driveway before he answered. 'She wanted to sit with Jasper today. She said she was having a weird feeling.'

Nodding, I sat back in my seat, putting on the seatbelt. 'You know I could just drive with Veronica, right? I mean, then you could all just go with one car. I don't mind, really.'  
>Edward smiled a crooked grin. 'You are such a bad liar.'<p>

'I am not,' I protested, crossing my arms. 'But I can't help it that you read my mind. Besides, it's true. Veronica and I hardly talk to each other, so it's not _that_ bad.'

'What if I say that I like it this way? With winter break over, we won't see each other as much as we did during the holidays.'

'Yes well, Fitz, I didn't say you couldn't still visit me at night.'

Edward chuckled. 'I did. You need your sleep and we both know that if I come, you will practically black mail me into staying the entire night.'

'That's not true! Besides, I am not a kid anymore!'

'This is not debatable,' he said with finality and I knew the conversation was over. That didn't mean that I wouldn't, indeed, black mail him to visit anyway. Besides, we both knew he enjoyed spending his nights with me, as well. What else was he supposed to do, anyway, what with the not sleeping. I was the centre of his freaking universe. Stupid, proud vampire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smile creeping up his lips and I knew he'd heard my thoughts. Served him right. 'You know, I think my 'pride' is rubbing off on you.'

Holding my head up, I did my best to produce as British an accent as was possible. 'But pride – where there is a real superiority of the mind, pride will be always under good regulation.'

'Nicely quoted,' the bronze haired vampire noted, while he parked the car on the Forks High parking lot. 'However, I believe that a superiority of the mind does not really describe you very well, do you?'

'As opposed to you then, I suppose?'

Another smiled flitted across his face 'Naturally.'

* * *

><p>As I walked into the cafeteria, my suspicions were proven to be right: something was going on. Derek had not talked to me for the entirety of the morning, had not even done as much as try engaging me in conversation. And that was not all.<p>

Apart from Derek, there was something else that I couldn't describe. Firstly, there were the looks. Wherever I'd go, whenever, people would stare at me. And with people I do not just mean Derek, or perhaps even some of my classmates. I mean everyone. It was like the first time I'd driven to school with the Cullens, but ten times worse. Then, secondly, there was the whispering, which most of the time would stop as soon as I entered a room, succeeded by before mentioned looks. Besides making me completely uncomfortable, as the day drew on, it also became slightly annoying.

And now, as I entered the cafeteria, I knew I had not just been imagining things. In fact, I would not be exaggerating if I'd say that 90% of the Forks High population was staring at me in that certain moment. Since I had already checked and double checked whether I'd really put on pants that morning – after all, that had been my first worry when the stares started – I decided to simply ignore them.

Grabbing a food tray, I waited until the noise would start up again. By the time I got to the buffet, people were slowly resuming their conversations. I didn't waste a lot of time in picking lunch – deciding on some fruit and a yoghurt – as I was anxious to hear what the Cullens would be able to tell me about what was going on.

While making my way through the maze of tables, I kept my eyes firmly on the ground. The last thing I wanted now was to make a fool out of myself whilst I already was the topic of the day. Although focused on my walking, I couldn't help but overhear a small snippet of conversation as I passed a table of girls.

'.. so special about her?'

'I can't believe he chose her.'

I looked up, but found that they ceased talking when I did so. Frowning, I continued on, wondering what that had been about. Something was seriously wrong today.

'Hello Dalia,' Jasper greeted me friendly.

'Shortie!'

'Hi Dalia!'

I decided to simply wave, since it would save me the time of responding to each of them one by one. I had bigger matters to attend to. Taking the seat they had left me, I crossed my arms. 'What's going on today?'

Alice was the first one to respond, holding an expression of faux- confusion. 'What do you mean, Dalia?'

Pointedly turning my head to the rest of the cafeteria, I noticed how many a person was outright staring in our direction. '_This_ is what I mean. They've been staring and whispering all morning.'

'I am sure it's nothing,' Alice assured me, though I knew she was lying.

Edward sighed, throwing the piece of bread he'd been crushing back on his tray. 'Apparently your _friend_ Derek told everyone what happened on Christmas.'

I frowned, not understanding what he was trying to say. What had happened on Christmas?

'When I picked you up.'

'Oh..' Realization slammed into me and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 'They think.. we're a thing?' It was truly ridiculous. That surely couldn't be it, right? Right? Then, I remembered the bit of conversation that I'd overheard, the accusing looks girls had given me all day. Was this what it had all been about? 'That's a joke, right?'

'I wish it were,' Alice said, softly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Hope you're all doing good and that 2015 has been kind to you so far. I'm having kind of a shitty day since I missed my exam because someone jumped in front of the train, causing me to get stuck in there for two hours. My school's response to all of this was basically: 'that's your problem, you can do the resit in March'. Anyways, big thank you to _sanna11, 46, MACMONKEY, Debbie Hicks, bridgetlynn, M, Guest2, Toren, JayJay, Ninjagirl, Riely, DaliaEdwardFan, Sarcha, NINA_ and_ Fakin'it _for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 18<p>

Two weeks had passed since the winter break and the rumour had started. Two weeks and only now had the rumour died down. Well, almost at least. It had took a lot convincing from my part – although really it shouldn't be that hard to believe that a guy like Edward _wasn't_ interested in a girl like me. I had almost literally had to knock some sense into Derek, trying to explain to him that it was nothing but a joke from Edward's part.

I know I shouldn't have been that bothered by a rumour that actually stated what I secretly wanted so badly, but somehow, it had made reality feel even worse. It made it even more painful to know that Edward didn't and would never like me in that way.

Although the bronze haired vampire himself had seemed pretty cool under all of the attention – probably because he was used to it – the strangest thing about the whole situation was Alice's reaction to it. Instead of her characteristic laughing it off, she actually seemed unnerved by it. However, when I had tried to question her, the pixy had kept her mouth (and thoughts) firmly shut.

As the whispering about my 'relationship' had died down, I noticed something else was going on as well. There were rumours about another new kid, one that had yet to arrive in Forks. Apparently, it was a she and she was the daughter of the police chief of Forks: Charlie Swan. You can imagine the fire truck red my face turned when I realized that that was the officer who'd brought me home one night. I could only hope he wouldn't entertain his daughter with that story.

'I heard she's from Arizona!' A fake blonde gushed as she put on some more mascara, saying it like it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Or like she was the first one to say it, for that matter. Really, gossip in Forks got old fast. Very fast. After the first five minutes of it, everything went on repeat.

'I bet she's a cheerleader!' Her friend, a curly brunette, answered excitedly.

The blonde threw her hair behind her shoulders, apparently satisfied with the new, six layers of makeup she'd put on. 'Yes well, I only hope she's not like that red headed attention seeking new girl. I mean, I am sure she invented that rumour of her and Cullen herself. She's not even pretty!'

'Not to mention how skinny she is. It's disgusting.'

I thought all of this was pretty rude. I mean, God knew that I loathed attention and if they would have cared even the tiniest bit to actually get to know me, they would have as well. I had never aimed for becoming the topic of the Forks High gossip machine. I also didn't like the way they spoke about my figure, because I really couldn't help not gaining any weight, could I? What was definitely worst, though, was that they were saying all of this while I was standing in the same room. So talking about rude.. I had just decided I was done listening in on their conversation when something the blonde said caught my attention.

'.. daughter of chief Swan. Her name is Isabella.'

* * *

><p><em>My head was swimming, floating again. I was still me, but then again, I wasn't. I just was.. I was only half aware of the body that I inhabited, only half aware of the fact that I was part of the physical world. I felt more like a spirit, drifting to the world but never actually coming into contact with anything.<em>

_Opening my eyes, I stared at the familiar white, empty room. Only it wasn't. Because there was a man sitting in the far end corner, on the chair that usually was vacant. Sucking in a breathe, I noticed my throat was raspy and dry – probably by the lack of use – and something was irritating it. A hand – **my** hand – flew up to meet my face, only to come into contact with a small tube that was plastered onto my cheek, then successfully disappearing into my nose._

_'You're awake,' he said, making it sound both like a question and a conclusion. I hadn't thought that was even possible._

_I couldn't help but stare at him, taking in his form. He was a tall man, with dark hair that lay on his head like some dead animal. His eyes, hidden behind large, round glasses, were a dark chocolate. They were focussed on me and that fact alone seemed to unnerve me._

_He stood from his chair. 'I am guessing you don't know who I am. I'm Dr. Hurst, your care giver.'_

_As he came closer, I sucked in my breathe, preparing for the worst. I wanted to close my eyes, but didn't dare to leave him out of my sight. Pulling at the straps around the limps of the body – **my** body – I realized I couldn't escape him._

_'Calm down, I am not going to hurt you. I simply need to perform some small tests.' As his fingers grazed the skin of the back of my hand, I did something I nor he saw coming – though I was guessing that he as my so-called caregiver should have._

_Irrational fear coursed through me, overwhelming me to the extent that I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding in my ears and I felt like throwing up. My body was shaking and was convulsing and wreaked havoc against its prisons. Heat threatened to suffocate me and I was sure I was going to die. This was what dying felt like. Far off in the distance I heard a voice, but I was drowning, struggling to keep the water out of my longs, while it told me to just breathe. Convulsions ripped through me and I felt like the waves were pulling me under again. I was dying._

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed, still breathing in deeply, the echo of a scream still bouncing against the walls. I shivered as the cold hit my warm body, the blankets having fallen off of me. Hugging my body together, I tried to keep myself from falling apart, the sensations still fresh in my mind and body.<p>

He was beside me in a minute, pulling me into his arms before I even had the time to blink. Although my body first responded with slight panic, it soon ebbed away and made room for an overwhelming calm, erasing all else. Sighing into my hair, he tightened his hold. 'I was worried..' His words lingered in the air, heavy with concern.

My alarm clock broke the moment and brought me back to reality. It was a Tuesday, which meant school. I wiggled myself out of Edward's comforting arms – though I'd much rather stay there – and moved to the closet.

'What happened to you?'

I shrugged 'I had a nightmare, no biggies.' Meaning: I didn't want to talk about it.

'We _have_ to talk about this, Dalia. This is important,' he urged on.

'So is school. And if you will not leave so I can get dressed, I will be late.'

He turned me around, forcing me to look into his imploring, caramel eyes. 'I couldn't hear your thoughts. Your body was there, but it was like your mind was gone.'

I didn't want to think about how real it had all seemed, about how real I had seemed. 'It was a nightmare, okay? Now, please, I need to get dressed.'

He gave me one last, stern look. 'We _will_ talk about it.'

I ignored the shivers his words gave me, instead moved to the bathroom with my set of clothes, determined not to think of anything nightmare related. I knew that if I would, I would never go to school.

* * *

><p>I had managed to escape Edward's interrogation during the ride to school, filling up the silence with useless banter about how he looked like Mr. Darcy when he frowned so much and that sort of trivial things. I knew he knew I was doing this, too, but I was glad he didn't press on the matter, obviously aware that whatever it had been, I was still too shaken to talk about it.<p>

Now, as I was walking to lunch with Alice and Jasper, I already dreaded what was coming. Although he had given me a free pass this morning, I knew Edward would not just let it go. And even I, who wanted nothing more than to escape talking about the nightmare, knew it was important.

'You're going to be okay, Jazz,' Alice said softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Apparently, as Edward had filled me in that morning in between my comments on his likeness to a fictional character and the weather, Jasper had not hunted in two weeks to test his self-control. Although I knew he would not go for me since my blood had no appeal to them, I hoped the Cullens knew what they were doing.

As we entered the cafeteria, we were not met with the usual staring. Some heads turned when we walked through the double doors, but they immediately went back to their food as they recognized us. Almost.. disappointed? I mean, you didn't hear me complaining about not being gawked at, but something was definitely going on.

Taking my seat next to Edward – the only one left vacant, how convenient – I waited for him to start the cross examination. Only he never did. Instead, he just gave me a curt smile, silently letting me know that he would save if for a more private moment. I appreciated that part of him.

I dug into my lunch, ignoring the silent conversation Alice and Edward were having – of which I had no doubt he thought they were being very inconspicuous. I snorted. As if. Every idiot could see what they were doing.

I noticed how they both tensed up as two girls stopped next to our table, clearly unaware of the honey blond vampire who was ready to rip their throats out.

'Sorry,' Jasper suddenly said, apologetically, and I guessed he knew what the others were so uptight about. Not that he should be sorry, because he really couldn't help his weakness to blood.

'You weren't going to do anything. I could see that,' Alice assured her better half, though I knew she was lying. What else could have made them so high-strung? She continued to say something, but it was so fast that I couldn't understand a word of it.

'I know who she is,' the honey blonde retorted, making clear that the conversation was over, and turned his head to the window. I could understand his annoyance, both with himself for not having self-control as with the others for treating him like this. Like a child.

Alice then left the table, apparently also picking up that he needed some time. Taking her food tray with her, she practically danced towards the garbage bin and threw the nutrients away. Then, she continued to dance out of the cafeteria.

Returning my gaze towards our table after a long, envious stare after the small pixy, I realized that I had missed something. Though Jasper was still staring out of the window – and Emmett and Rosalie were still doing God knows what – Edward's head was now turned to look somewhere behind him, a frown evident on his face.

Following his gaze, I arrived at a pale, heart-shaped face with dark, cascading hair. Her big, brown doe eyes were emerged in a staring context with the bronze haired vampire, though soon she blushed and broke away. All of this, though, wouldn't be so shocking if I hadn't immediately recognized her face, even though I had never seen her before. It was Bella Swan. The new girl from Arizona. The daughter of the chief of police.

'Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan,' Edward informed us absentmindedly, the ghost of a smile on his face. As if he had been about to chuckle, but had gotten distracted.

Emmett, in his stead, did chuckle. 'I hope she's making it good.'

Now his brother smiled, too, though he tried to keep a straight face, a tone of indifference to his voice. 'Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed.'

'What about Bella,' I asked, more interested than I wanted to be. 'What does she think of you?'

Edward's face turned pensive again and I could easily imagine him skimming through her thoughts for something amusing. But after a few seconds the frown on his face grew until at last, he turned into her direction once more. Although this perked my interest, I decided it was best not to interrupt him. After all, nothing worse than an annoyed vampire.

For what seemed like eternity – but probably were no more than a few minutes – he stared at her, Bella Swan, and I couldn't explain the bad feeling that was pooling in my stomach. A feeling of foreboding.

'Shall we?' Rosalie's perfect voice broke the silence and I couldn't explain why that made me so happy.

Pushing my chair back, I looked at Edward expectantly. Wanting him to talk to me, to say.. anything. But he didn't.

'So, is the new one afraid of us yet?' Emmett, half-joking, half-serious, asked.

Edward, still frowning, shrugged. The feeling of foreboding strengthened and I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If anyone here has read Midnight Sun, the last bit will probably look familiar to you. Although I certainly do not plan to stick to the books, I thought it would be fitting to base this scene on the way Edward experienced it. <strong>


	20. Chapter 19

********Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hope you all survived your first week of school. I know I certainly am already looking forward to the next holiday, haha. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter and I hope you will all take the time to review! A big thanks to _624, Amanda, MACMONKEY, tysedon, bridgetlynn_ _(I _loveloveloved your review, I am not a fan of wet blankets and doormats myself, either. And to be honest, I also Always thought that if Edward could actually read Bella's thoughts, he wouldn't have been that interested in the first place. In fact, I think she would have bored him to death from day one), Guest2 and babestac99 for reviewing Chapter 18!********

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 19<p>

I was sitting in English, half listening to the teacher's starting his rant about one book or another, half pondering over what the day had brought so far. At first I had been glad that Edward had let the nightmare – or whatever it had been – pass, but now I almost wished he had interrogated me about it. I was glad that the rumours about me were over, but almost wished they weren't because now all I could hear was Bella Swan's name. Was that even fair? I mean, could I really dislike a girl simply because she'd gotten attention of someone who was only a friend? I suppose I did, regardless of whether it was fair or not. She'd looked friendly, though, a silent beauty behind her timid demeanour. And somehow, somehow that only made it worse, for it made it only more obvious that she'd gotten Edward's attention without doing a single thing for it.

I bit my lip, trying to drive the hateful thoughts out of my mind. The poor girl had probably never wanted his attention in the first place. She was just curious about the Cullens, like everyone else.

A soft knock interrupted Mr. Mason's lecture and my thoughts and everyone looked up in surprise to see no one other than Edward Cullen enter the classroom. Now, when I said that the rumour about me and him had passed, that didn't mean that he wasn't still stared at. Then again, I suppose he was already long before I had even set foot in this school.

Walking up to Mr. Mason, I noticed something was different about him: though his movements were still graceful and catlike, there was something forced about them, his muscles tensed up.

'Miss River, follow Mr. Cullen to the principal's office, please.' I was surprised by his words to say the least. What had I done? _Had_ I done something or was this just Edward trying to get me out of class. Judging from the looks of him, something was definitely wrong.

Instead of voicing my confusion, I just nodded, throwing my untouched notepad and pen into my bag and hoisting in onto my shoulder. Mentally, I was already having an cross examination of my own. Edward's face, however, betrayed nothing.

I waited for the class door to shut behind me, then I turned to him. 'What's going on?'

'Not here.'

'You can't just pull me out of class looking like this and not tell me what's wrong. Is it my family, is someone hurt? Is Jasper, did he…?'

'They're all fine. No one's hurt. Not yet, at least.'

'Not yet? What's that supposed to mean? Edward, what's wrong?'

He didn't answer as he pulled me outside, into the pouring rain. I wanted to protest, tell him that even though he couldn't catch a cold, I certainly could, but decided against it when I saw his face. Dragging me to the Volvo, reality suddenly caught up with me.

'I can't just leave school. English just started and I doubt they will believe my appointment with the "principal" took the rest of the day.'

'Carlisle will write you a note,' the bronze haired vampire said simply, starting the engine. 'Please,' he suddenly begged, his pleading eyes turning to me 'You need to distract me. I don't know what I will do if I..'

'I don't understand,' I put a hand through my hair and sighed 'what's going on?'

He sped off the parking lot, in the direction of the high way. Something was definitely wrong.. 'Just talk, alright. About anything.'

I thought about that, what could I talk about? I mean, normally I had no trouble talking to Edward and I would just spew nonsense whenever and wherever. Then again, he had never acted like this before. That is, of course, if you didn't count those few days in which he had wanted to cut my head clean off of my shoulders.

'Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself?'

'Yeah, sorry, I got distracted. So, ehm, I heard there's going to be snow in Forks. I never really liked snow, to be honest. Then again, I've never really seen a lot of it back in LA. We did go on ski holidays, sometimes, but I always stayed inside with a cup of warm chocolate and a lot of blankets.'

'Can you ski?' His voice was still hard and his hands still wrought around the steer wheel.

'I got some lessons when I was a kid, so I know the basics. I never really mastered it though, I am better at ball sports. Unless I get hit by one, that is.' I chuckled, remembering the incident all too clearly.

'Did you and your sister get along better when you were younger?'

'I eh..' I frowned, thinking back on the ski holidays I'd been on, but not recalling her to be there. 'I guess not. Since she is good at practically everything she does, I suppose she was always outside, whereas I preferred to sit inside with a book. I really wasn't that social.'

'You still aren't,' Edward forcibly joked.

I dared sneaking a look at him. Although his knuckles were still white from gripping the steer wheel, I noticed his face was less strained and he actually had stopped accelerating – which was also nice, since I had no death wish. 'Are you alright?'

'No, but I am getting there.'

'That's good, because I am running out of stories to tell.'

* * *

><p>'We should go back, school's almost out and I don't want you to be home late.' We'd driven on the high way around Forks for most of the afternoon, me telling stories and Edward just listening silently. We both knew that it were all trivialities, but I had decided not to ask about it anymore. If he was ready to tell me, he would.<p>

We were currently sitting in a small diner, where he'd treated me with pancakes and a milkshake. I had offered to share, but – as always – he wanted to know nothing about that. So I had sipped from my milkshake contently, thinking about how much happier I was spending my afternoon with Edward than in school. 'My parents don't really care,' I shrugged.

Instead of responding, he shook his head and stood. 'I'm going to pay, then I'll bring you home.'

As I waited for him to return, I thought about just how strange a day it had been. It had been difficult to imagine that it had only been this morning when we'd seen Bella Swan for the first time. It felt like days ago. I hated myself for having been jealous of the attention he'd given her, especially now that my friend was distressed and I somehow was still selfishly glad that I got to spend time with him. I had no reason – and above all: no _right_ – to be jealous, I told myself sternly.

When I saw Edward returning, I pushed away the jealousy, instead thinking happy, non-selfish thoughts. Whatever was going on, he needed me to be there for him.

'Are you ready to go?'

'All set!' I jumped off of my chair and followed him out. Let me tell you, you never really get used to the rain. I had been living for a bit less than half a year in Forks now and I still hoped that one day, the endless rain showers would stop. Because truthfully, it only becomes more and more irritating. The wet underwear, the complete uselessness of doing your hair since it would be rained on anyway, the nearby beach that you could never go to since it was never dry anyway. I sighed, Forks really was my personal hell.

'Do you mind if we go to the secretary at school first? There is something I need to do.'

I shook my head. 'Not at all, Fitz.'

A small smile crept onto his face. 'You will never bore of calling me that, will you?'

I pretended to contemplate his question 'Probably not. You're lucky you're only stuck with me for one human life, otherwise you'd kill yourself from having to put up with me.'

His smile grew. 'I wish it could be like this forever, if only because you make me laugh about myself sometimes.'

Although his words warmed me inside, they also hurt because I knew he'd never see me as more than that; a friend. I locked those thoughts away, though, and instead smiled. 'You'd regret it two seconds after eternity begins.'

We had stopped on the school parking lot. Edward was already undoing his seatbelt and was looking at me expectantly. 'You are allowed to come with me, you know.'

'I thought you were just going to leave the window open,' I answered, dryly. 'But what joy that I am actually _allowed_ to be in your presence, lucky me.' I was overdoing the happy, cheerful friend act a bit, but if that kept the grumpy, uptight Edward away that hauled me out of class, it was worth it. 'So what exactly are we going to do?'

'_I_ am going to switch classes. _You_ are just going to be there and keep me from starting a massacre.'

I nodded. 'Right, because of course I would be able to stop a raging vampire.'

'Then you'd at least die knowing you tried doing the right thing.'

I wanted to say something really witty in return, but at that moment we entered the secretary office and I knew it was better to keep myself from saying anything vampire or – for that matter – massacre related. Instead, I took a seat on one of the empty chairs, leaving Edward to _try_ and change classes. I mean, it was the middle of the year, little chance that they would let him switch.

As I sat, I picked up something about a biology class and a Mrs. Cope repeatedly saying that it wasn't possible. Like I said, little chance. Especially in a school as small as Forks High, where everything was practically planned to fit. No empty seats in other classes, no extracurricular activities that you could take up. In short, a really boring place for five vampires who'd been through high school a dozen times.

I noticed the atmosphere in the room change before I actually noticed what was going on. I saw the glimpse of a girl leaving the small office, the cold winter wind blowing inside, chilling me to the bone. But I forgot all of that the moment I looked up at Edward.

His face was turned to look at something next to me, his expression so menacing, so _inhuman_ that it scared even me. His black eyes looked ferocious and for a moment, I thought I even heard him growl.

Forcing myself to take my eyes off of him, I looked at the receiving end of such menace. At first, I couldn't see her face, because of the brown locks that hid it from sight. Then, as I leaned forward, I took in her delicate, heart shaped face, her translucent skin, the big brown eyes that were now wide with surprise and perhaps.. fear? I wondered what she had done to deserve this treatment.

'Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help.'

I followed him as he all but flew from the room, sending an apologizing look to the flabbergasted looking Bella Swan.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hi! So first of all, I am so sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday. I had an essay to complete and well, let's say I just didn't find the time to write for this story as well. Anyways, this isn't as big a chapter as you are all used of me, but I promise the next one will be larger. Also, I received a review about Dalia's name, saying that it was a bit Mary-Sueish. I am truly sorry if more people feel like this. The name is actually from the original fanfic that I wrote when I was 15 and I decided to keep it for this story. However, what I hadn't thought about was that although it is a fairly normal name in Dutch, it might not be in English. So for anyone wondering: it is pronounced with the 'Da' part sounding like the 'Da' in Dark. So yeah, hope this clears it up a bit. Anyways, big thank you to _The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This, Magan, Sarcha, tysedon, Debbie Hicks _and _MACMONKEY. _**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 20<p>

Edward did not visit me that night, nor was he there when I woke up. I had expected him to at least sent me a text, telling me what had kept him from following through with his nightly routine. Nothing. I will admit that I had gotten a little grumpy – okay, so perhaps very grumpy – after that, disliking him for putting me down like that. It was only after a healthy breakfast of cereal and skimmed milk that I even considered other options. Which was when a thought occurred to me. Hadn't he acted terribly weird and vampire-ish the other day? Perhaps he had just spent the night trying to recover from whatever it had been. Yes, that must be it, I concluded, a small smile creeping up at my face. I truly was a terrible friend; liking the idea of my friend hurting more than the idea of him just not being interested in me.

With a renewed sense of hope, I skipped into the hallway, grabbing my coat and bag. Edward would always at 8 o'clock sharp. As I waited for the last minute to pass, I thought of a way to say that I was angry with him for not telling me he wasn't coming, but at the same time saying that if something was wrong, I was there for him. Naturally, I came up with nothing.

As the digital clock on the microwave turned to 8:00, I threw open the front door and stepped in the pouring rain. Here, I stopped.

Looking around in confusion, I noticed there was no silver Volvo on our driveway, nor in front of the house. I gazed around me once more, thinking that perhaps I had missed it due to the rain and perhaps my morning brain. Still nothing.

Moving back to stand by the door, I dug my phone out of one of my pockets, but there were no new messages. I opened a new draft. _Fitz, where are you?_ I waited a couple more minutes, then began typing again. _Are you okay?_ Still nothing.

I sighed, knowing that whatever was going on wasn't good. Edward would normally text back within a minute. Selecting his number, I pressed the call button. Waiting impatiently, I watched as our neighbour got out of the house, his briefcase held over his head, making a run for his car. I believe my Mom had said he was an accountant or something like that.

I dropped the phone back in my pocket, realizing that he wouldn't suddenly pick up if I just called him enough times.

Fortunately for me, a back-up plan presented itself to me in the form of my older sister – which was good, as I had been about to contemplate just walking to school. Following her to the car, I hoped against hopes that she wouldn't think anything of it.

Pulling out of our driveway, she kept her eyes firmly on the rear-view mirror. I was glad about this, as it meant that at least she wouldn't talk to me, but on the other hand was wondering whether she'd even noticed I was there. Soon, however, I'd wish she hadn't. 'So where's your boyfriend?'

* * *

><p>That same question had been asked to me over and over. And I hated it. Not so much because it was tiring getting asked the same question all day – although it kind of was – but more so because the truth was that I didn't know either.<p>

I stared at the particular stranger that had asked me this time; she was a bit older than me, with brown, curly hair and an over excessive use of the word 'like'. _Like_, that was so annoying. 'I don't know.'

'But aren't you two, like, always together?'

I hated this part in particular. What was I supposed to say? "You're right. Edward come out, she's seen through us." Idiotic girl. 'We're friends, that's all.'

She – I just remembered her name was Jessica – nodded, her bouncy hair moving along. 'Alright, well, nice talking to you, Delia.'

Sighing as she walked away, I didn't even bother correcting her. Instead, I continued on my way to the cafeteria, glad that at least I wouldn't be submitted to endless questioning there. Everyone felt too intimidated by the Cullens to approach me.

As I entered the big room, I was glad to notice that at least the other Cullens were there. Although the absence of my favorite, bronze haired vampire both annoyed and saddened me, it was good to know that at least they hadn't all ran. Taking a seat at their table, I gazed at the others.

The first thing I noticed when I looked around was that the others looked all pretty relaxed. Not at all like one would imagine a family looking when their brother just ran away from home without a word. Then I realized the reason for that. 'You knew that he'd be gone?' I was almost shouting, but found that I didn't care – betrayal and confusion running through me.

Alice was the first to recover from my outburst, her perfect eyebrows furrowing. 'What do you mean, Dalia?'

'Edward. You knew that he'd be gone and you didn't tell me anything! Do you know how worried I was when he didn't show up? When I called his number and he didn't pick up? Of course you don't, because you'd have known what happened to him, anyway!' Suddenly fuming, I stood from my chair resolutely and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Blindly, I ran to the ladies room, preparing for a very dramatic, teenage drama series like, bout of crying. Fate, however, stopped me from having a moment of self-pity before I had even got to it, as I crashed into someone.

We both tumbled to the floor, a mess of limbs, moans and books. I was the first one to recover and sat up, my head pounding and the world still spinning around me. As I took in the havoc, I realized she must have been carrying some of her books in her hands for they were tossed all around the hallway.

I scrambled to my feet, suppressing the urge to pity myself even more after this accident, and dusted myself off. Then, I looked down to see that the other person was still in the process of getting up. Being the gentleman – gentle lady? – that I was, I started picking up her books, knowing that if I'd wait any longer, students would start using them as a makeshift football.

By the time she'd gotten back on her feet, I had recovered all of her books and handed them to her, careful not to touch her. I was about to turn on my heel and continue my teenage angst moment when her soft voice called me back.

'Hey, aren't you Dalia River?'

Turning around softly, I repressed a sigh of annoyance. Soon she'd ask about..-

'Aren't you friends with Edward Cullen?' And there it was.

I looked up at her, ready to tell her that once again, yes I was friends with Edward and no, I didn't know where Edward was. But as I was about to tell her this, I noticed exactly who she was. The chocolate brown hair, the pale skin and the big, warm eyes. How could I have missed it? 'Yeah,' I breathed 'You're Bella Swan, right?'

She smiled softly. 'You are one of the first to immediately call me that.' Then, as if she had to gather all her courage, she looked up to meet my eyes for the first time. 'I was afraid I had done something wrong yesterday, since he acted really cold and now he's not at school..'

For the second time that day, anger flashed through me. Why did she have to make this about her? What made her think that she, an insignificant human girl, could have such an impact on Edward? I clenched my teeth together. 'I am sure he's just ill.'

She looked like she wanted to say something, but – probably after noticing the not-so-friendly looks I was giving her – just nodded.

Walking past her, I already regretted my little outburst. Not only did she look ready to cry, I also realized that perhaps I was just acting out my own irritation about the fact that Edward hadn't told me anything. And so, I promised myself that I would make it up to her one day.

As I was about to enter the ladies room, a small hand on my arm made me pull back. Turning around, I found the little black haired pixy standing in front of me. 'Let's talk outside.'

I nodded, although the last thing I wanted to do was listen to her apologies. Following her through the double doors, we came to a stop. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, both because of the cold and because it made me look more menacing.

'Look, Dalia, I..' She looked down at her feet – the most human looking thing I had ever see her do. 'I thought he'd told you.'

'Told me _what_?'

'Edward's gone to Alaska, to visit the Denali coven and to get himself together.'

'Alaska?!' I shout-whispered, not wanting to have any of the smokers overhear our conversation. 'When will he be back?'

Alice shrugged. 'When he is ready.'

'Don't pretend like you haven't seen his future.'

Putting a hand through her hair, she sighed. 'It's not that simple. When his decision changes, the future changes with it. Although his urge to come back and start a mass massacre isn't as strong as when he was still nearer, I don't know when he'll be ready.'

'I don't understand. _Why_ has he gone to Alaska? _Why_ does he need to get himself together? _Why_..' I sighed as well. 'What has happened, Alice?'

'Edward has met his singer.'


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I really had to work to get this ready today. Next week I'll start school again, so it will probably be easier to post or my regular days again, though of course I am not making excuses. A big thanks to my lovely reviewers: _Ida, Guest, MACKMONKEY, AnnieAC _and _bridgetlynn _(I put in a little reference to your review, because I loved it and it made me laugh!).**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 21<p>

Whereas the conversation had already started on bad grounds, I could in hindsight safely say that it had only gone downhill after that. After Alice had explained to me what exactly a singer was – which basically was a description of my relationship with filet mignon – and who Edward's singer was, I had been in a state of shock.

I had known Bella Swan would be trouble from the very start. Even before I had met her, I'd had that strange gut feeling that somehow, she'd screw up everything. However, I hadn't expected her to be the reason for my best friend to go on a killing spree. I mean, I might have been afraid that she'd be the one to take Edward away from me, or perhaps the one to figure out what the Cullens were, but I certainly had not recognized her as filet mignon on first glance.

All of this, although perhaps not pleasant, had been nothing in compared to what Alice had said next.

_'I know this is all really confusing to you. And I wish I didn't have to say this, because I really __**do**__ like you, Dalia. I promise. But you have to give Edward his time and, above all; his space. I've seen parts of his future and to have that future happen, you cannot interfere with it.'_

_I looked at Alice – one of my best friends, yet now someone who didn't at all seem to care about how I felt about things. Biting my lip, I forced back the sadness and loneliness. 'I understand.'_

_The little pixie pulled me into a short hug. 'Are you alright?'_

_I just nodded. I could have told her about the recurring nightmare that had been plaguing me, about how I had woken up in the idle of a panic attack, screaming Edward's name, only to find out he wasn't there. I could have told her how I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, thrown on the ground and stepped on it repeatedly. I could have told her any and all of these things. But I didn't. Because I knew that my part in her and Edward's life was over and I had the creeping suspicion that she had not planned to ever inform me of her brother's trip to Alaska._

I hadn't tried calling Edward when he didn't show up that night, or the next day for school. In fact, almost a week had gone by without speaking to him. The sad part of this was, of course, that he hadn't tried to contact me either.

I had spent lunch with Georgina for the remainder of the week, had talked about school, boys and other, stupid teenage stuff and we had never spoken a word about the sudden change in my relationship with the Cullens. Georgina didn't ask and I was more than happy not to have to explain.

Of course I knew somewhere in my head that Alice had never meant to say that I couldn't even sit with them anymore for lunch, or do my homework at their house, but there was something terribly awkward about spending time in the company of someone who sees you only as a figurant in their story, when they are a leading character in yours. Something almost painful about realizing that they don't care and probably never cared to begin with. Not really at least.

* * *

><p>Throwing my biology homework from my lap, I jumped on my ringing phone – hoping against hopes that it was Edward. 'Hello?'<p>

'Hi, it's Derek,' my heart sank with those three words, but I forced myself to continue listening. 'You remember the party I told you about?'

I contemplated his question. Truthfully, I didn't. In fact, I had been aware of very few typically teenage things ever since I started hanging around with the Cullens. Because who needed boyfriends and girl drama when you could talk about what happened at the turn of the nineteenth century and immortal clans and wars and royalty? I sighed, realizing I did now more than ever.

'Dalia? Are you still there?'

'Yeah, sorry, my Mom just came in to ask me something. The party, yes, I definitely remember. What about it?' Lies, lies, lies.

'Well, my parents are out of town tonight and me and some friends got some drinks and food, and I was wondering whether you, well you know, might want to come as well? I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't really get the chance to talk to you lately and..-'

Looking down at my homework, I weighed my options. One, I could either stay home, do homework and pine over my empty existence and probably end up slitting my wrists in a terribly planned suicide. Two, I could go to a party that I had no desire to go to, hanging around people that I didn't like, feeling so alone that I'd go home early, pining over my empty existence and probably ending up slitting my wrists in a thoroughly planned, but still foolishly executed suicide. Those were my options, really. I let out another sigh. 'I'll ask if Georgina will come with me, alright? Call you back in a bit.'

'Yeah sure, take your time!'

Clicking the red phone, I was already doubting my decision – and my mind. What had I gotten myself into? Half-heartedly, I dialed Georgina's number, hoping that she would be otherwise engaged.

'Dalia?'

Yes,' I breathed 'I am sorry to bother you, but Derek just called me and asked me to come to his party. I know it's probably going to be lame and that we'll probably hate it, but I really don't have anything better to do. So eh, would you like to go to the party with me?'

A silence ensued from the other side of the line and I knew I shouldn't have asked her. Of course Georgina had more of a life than me. 'That sounds nice. I'll ask my Mom to bring us there, okay?'

'I.. yes, thank you.'

'Alright, I'll call you right back.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I was really here. A party in Forks, the tiny, boring town that my parents had to practically drag me to. But I was here and I had even gotten a friend to go with me. Although she looked equally awkward and scared of the idea of social interaction, I was glad that she was there. From what I'd gathered in the car on our way here, it was Georgina's first party in.. well, ever really. Unless you counted her sixth birthday party, that is – which I didn't.<p>

Looking around, I had to say I was pretty impressed with Derek's party. First of all, I was surprised by the fact that Derek hadn't lied about the whole 'friends' part. I mean, he actually seemed to be less friendless than I was – not that that was such a big feat, anyway. Secondly, it actually looked kind of like the parties kids threw back in LA. Although a much tinier version, of course. They'd gotten all the party food you could think of, those stupid, red plastic cups you see in all those silly teenage movies and had even managed to get their hands on some real booze. Like I said; I was impressed. Getting alcohol when your underage was a real hardship, even back in the big city. So smuggling the amounts they had in in a town like Forks was really impressive.

'So, what do we do now?' Georgina whispered to me as we stood in the teenager-packed hallway. That was pretty much as far as we'd come.

Shrugging, I put a hand through my ginger locks. 'I don't know. We get some drinks, I guess, try not to get in any fights.'

'Fights?' She visibly paled.

'I'm just joking. I don't think they will actually start fighting. At least not this early. Boys just tend to get rather ehm feely when they've got something to drink. The trick is to not give them any signals.'

Although she still seemed tensed, she smiled. 'You seem to know quite a lot about these things.'

'Living in the big city does that to you,' I smiled at her comfortingly. 'I won't let any one of these perverts near to you, don't worry.'

We both laughed as we made our way to the kitchen, where a couple of bottles of coke, beers and booze were stored, along with the infamous red cups. Even though he had managed impress me, Derek was clearly a newbie when it came to throwing parties. Every seasoned teenage rebel knew they had to put the booze into normal cups.

'So, ladies, are you enjoying yourself?' Speaking of the devil.

'It's nice.'

I nodded 'How did you manage to smuggle booze in?'

Derek smiled, clearly enjoying the attention he was given and proud of his own accomplishments. 'I have my connections..'

I cocked an eyebrow, crooking a half smile. 'Meaning?'

'My brother's in college,' he smiled sheepishly. 'He agreed to buy me the alcohol if I'd do his chores.'

'Are these all kids from our class?' I nodded to the doorway, through which I had a perfect view on the half drunk, half pretending to be drunk, teens.

Shaking his head, he took a sip from his own drink. 'There are also some friends from the year above us. You can hardly keep such a thing like a party a secret in a town like this. I'm surprised that no one told the chief of police yet.'

I nodded, pushing any thoughts relating the chief – and more precisely; his daughter – from my mind. I didn't want to think of her, Edward, or any of the Cullens tonight. Tonight was me-time. And I found that I was feeling better than I had expected to. Georgina turned out to be silent, but good company and even Derek was a lot less irritating when tipsy. If only I could keep him like that..


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers. Here's another chapter of Invisible. I hope you all still like it (do tell me if there's something you don't like!). This story brings along a development in Edward and Dalia's relationship, another strange 'dream' and well.. I guess you will just have to read to know what else will happen. Know that I lovelovelove reviews and that I really appreciate it if you write one. Big thanks to _twilightamanda, Fakin'it _and_ bridgetlynn. _I am so glad you guys liked my portrayal of Alice, because I think she is kind of manipulative as well. **

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 22<p>

Who knew Derek could be this much fun?! I know I surely didn't. Hell, I even told him that I didn't. He'd laughed at that, offered me another drink and we'd continued to talk about anything and everything. I was currently listening to a story about him and his brother, something about a stolen bike? I wasn't sure what it was about exactly, but I felt content just listening to hear him talk animatedly, wildly gesturing with his hands to explain some things. I found myself laughing along with him easily, like we'd been friends for years. Why hadn't we been friends for years?

'… and then Mom found out what we were doing and she grounded Ryan and me for a month.' He concluded, emptying glass. 'Want another one?'

I looked down at my own glass, finding it empty. Had Derek forgotten to fill it last time? 'Yeah sure!' I sat down on the windowsill, pushing some of the empty and half-empty cups aside. This party was so much more fun than I'd expected it to be! There were those cheesy chips that I loved so much, music that was actually decent to listen to and, not to forget, alcohol. This was so much better than sitting home alone, pining over friends who turned out not to be friends, who pretty much stabbed me in the back and left me for dead. I mean, I had truly liked the Cullens, had treated them like friends and had never even been put back by the fact that they were vampires. Yet some random girl shows up and they all drop me like she's so freaking special. So her blood smells good, so what? I mean, did that give them the right to throw me away like yesterday's paper? Did I mean _that_ little to them? I tried swallowing the lump in my throat. Apparently.

'Here you go, Miss,' a cup was presented in front of me and – confused – I looked up to see Derek standing in front of me.

'Thanks..' I mumbled, taking the cup from him. Somehow, my mood had dropped drastically, making me want to go home and cry myself to sleep. Taking a small sip from my drink, I sighed. 'I think I'll just…-'

'Why can't it always be like this?' Derek suddenly asked, catching my attention. 'I like you, Dalia..' He moved his arm, putting his hand on top of my mine and squeezing it.

The sensation of skin to skin sent an immediate reaction through my body, making my hairs stand up and a shiver to pass down my skin. 'Let go of me,' I tried pulling my hand from his, but to no avail.

'I know you like me, too. If only you could see past your infatuation with that stupid Cullen.'

Let go, let go, let go, let go. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. My heartbeat sped up and then fell back, faster and slower, faster and slower. Don't touch me. I felt cold sweat break out all over my skin and my mind was spinning. Finally breaking from his grasp, I stumbled away from Derek, out of the door. Someone tried to catch my arm, but I pushed them off. Don't touch me. The warmth spread over my skin like a wave, engulfing me in a disgusting, sticky warmth and the feeling of hands touching my body. Please, don't. I was dying, I wanted to die. Please, not again. Let me die, please.

_'I see you are awake again.'_

_I jumped at his voice, wreaking my body against its prison. 'Don't touch me.'_

_'Calm down, you are safe. Nothing can happen to you, no one can harm you here.' The care giver stood by my bed; close, but far enough to keep another panic attack from starting. 'Now tell me what happened. As far as I know, you never had a full panic attack in Forks, did you?'_

_Despite not wanting to trust him, I nodded. 'It's my first.'_

_'What triggered it? Was it Edward, did he do something?'_

_'No he didn't.' Somehow, although a part of me wondered how this man knew who Edward was, a bigger part of me felt the need to defend my friend. How dared this man to suggest that he would ever do anything to me?_

_'You have to talk to me about things, Dalia. If you don't talk about them, I cannot help you. It's all in your head.'_

His words still rang in my head when I woke up to a whole different voice.

'What were you thinking? Drinking yourself to the point of passing out, going out in the middle of the night. Are you trying to prove something, Dalia?'

I pulled my arm from his grasp and sat up, throwing him an offended look. 'No I didn't, _Edward_. But how kind of you to stop by and actually care about how _I_ am doing for once.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That it would have been nice if you had warned me before running off to Alaska for a week. Or perhaps letting me in about anything that is going on in your life. Or perhaps even respecting me enough to tell me that you don't give two shits about me.'

He bit his lip, his eyes blazing. 'I'm bringing you home. I'm not having this conversation with you, not while you're too drunk to even remember we had this conversation tomorrow.'

'Don't treat me like a child, Edward Cullen. Don't you freaking dare. You can't just leave me alone for an entire week and expect to come back without things changing. You don't want me in your life, fine. But then don't expect to be in mine.' I turned, walking back to the house of the Jeffers' – which was only fifty feet from where we were standing.

'Where are you going now?'

'Why don't you just read my mind? I mean, isn't that what you always do? Invade other people's privacy but shutting everyone out of your life. But if you really wish to know, I'm going to get Georgina and take her home. You know, like real friends would do.'

'Georgina went home three hours ago. But I suppose you knew that, right. As a real friend would.'

'Don't talk to me about friends, Cullen. I might me completely pissed, but at least I care about my friends. You wouldn't even recognize one if it stood right before you. In fact, return to me when you know what the word 'friend' even means.' I snapped at him, starting to make my way into the other direction, hoping that I would find my house sometime tonight.

'You want to know why I didn't tell you? You want to know why I didn't share with you what's going on? Because I knew you would take it like this. I knew that you would think somehow it was because of you and push me away.'

'I didn't have to push you away. You went willingly. Besides, you are wrong.' Tears were now freely streaming down my cheeks, but I refused to wipe them off. 'You're wrong. If you want to be with perfect little Bella freaking Swan, please do so. I don't care. I don't care if you marry the girl, have her goddamn babies and pledge your eternal love to her. I don't care a single thing about anything you do, Edward. And you know why? Because we're not friends. And we were never friends.'

He frowned 'What's this all about? What does Bella Swan have to do with this?'

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I stared at him defiantly. 'You tell me, Cullen. You're the one who drove all the way to Alaska to keep himself from killing her. Besides, Alice told me enough.'

The anger on his face made room for confusion, then understanding. 'That's why you're so hurt? Because you think that I will drop you for Bella Swan..' He closed the distance in a second, pulling me to his chest. 'I _love_ you, Dalia, and nothing and nobody in the world can change that. Even if what Alice has seen will actually happen, you're my best friend and I promise you nothing can come between us.'

I pushed down the sting the word 'friend' had brought me, buried it deep within my heart along with all other hopes and desires that I would never be able to see through. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him as well, savouring the feeling of being in his arms, being safe, being wanted. 'Don't leave me.'

* * *

><p>'How are you feeling?'<p>

I pushed my head up from the table, careful not to spill the cup of coffee that stood there. My head was aching, my stomach upset and on top of all that, I hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. Luckily for me, though, Edward had been nice enough to keep my drunken self company. 'Just peachy.'

He chuckled. 'Drink something, it will help.'

'Yes, if you want to speed up the vomiting, that is.' Rolling my eyes, I chanced a sip of the black coffee anyway. I mean, it could hardly get any worse. Dropping my head back on the table, I sighed in the realization that it actually could – and in fact; _had_ gotten worse.

'You know,' my bronze haired vampire best friend started cautiously, taking a seat on the other chair. 'I think I'm going to talk to her.'

'Who?'

'Bella. There's something about her that fascinates me.'

I turned my head to give him one of the most annoyed look that I could muster. 'And what, pray tell, may that be? No character and a tendency to make everything about her?'

'Jealousy doesn't suit you.'

'And falling for boring girls doesn't suit _you_.'

'She's not boring.'

I cocked an eyebrow. 'Really? Well, there must be something extraordinarily interesting in her mind to make you say that, because as far as I can judge, she has about as much personality as our doormat.'

He stayed silent for a moment, sparking my interest. What _had_ he read in her thoughts? 'Let's just forget about it, okay? Forget I even mentioned it.'


End file.
